Harry Potter and the Invisible Chains
by TenyaStar
Summary: Harry's life goes from bad to worse, but maybe there is some light at the end of the tunnel after all. Warning: HPSS slash! Child abuse, torture, and rape!
1. Home Sweet Hell

CHAPTER ONE- HOME SWEET HELL  
  
Harry rolled his cart out of the station following closely behind his uncle. His uncle hadn't said a single word to him since he had gotten off the train, when he'd given a small grunt telling Harry to hurry up. They walked up to the car, and Vernon simply opened the trunk and went to get into the drivers seat. Harry quickly put his things in. He was beginning to worry. His uncle would at least yell at him if nothing else. He didn't understand why his uncle was being so quiet. Harry closed the trunk, picked up Hedwig's cage, then got into the back seat, and buckled Hedwig's cage into the seat next to him just as Uncle Vernon started up the car. The drive was also extremely quiet, except for an occasional sleepy hoot from Hedwig.  
  
They soon arrived home. There was a strange black van parked in the driveway of 4 Privet Drive, so Uncle Vernon parked the car on the street. Harry's uncle got out and, again without a single word, went up the drive and into the house. Harry quickly hopped out of the car, grabbed his trunk out of the back, and dragged it up to the house with Hedwig on top. The moment he opened the door, he heard his uncles voice bellow from the living room.  
  
"Put your trunk in the closet and get in here now." Harry was confused. His uncle had normally let him keep his things in his room, but he was tired, so he decided not to complain... yet.  
  
He pushed his trunk into the closet and then decided to let Hedwig out to flex her wings. Hedwig flew out an open window and disappeared in the distance. Harry then proceeded to the living room. As he entered the living room, he saw his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley sitting on the couch, and was about to go sit down when he felt something hard smash down on his back. Harry toppled over and smacked face first into the ground smashing his glasses. He tried to get up but couldn't, a horrible pain was shooting up his back. He couldn't see anything without his glasses, but could feel blood dripping down his face from where the glass from his glasses had cut into his face.  
  
Suddenly a knee was slammed onto his already injured back, and his arms were pulled back behind him and tied together. Harry tried to get loose. He started yelling for the person to get off but they wouldn't. A cloth was rapped around his head covering his mouth. The knee was removed from his back and Harry felt himself being tugged up to his feet. He heard his uncle's voice whispering in his ear.  
  
"This will teach you. You're never going to see any of those freaks you call friends ever again." And with those last words Uncle Vernon punched Harry in the stomach with every bit of power he had.  
  
Harry felt his legs collapse from beneath him, but he didn't fall to the ground. The person who had tied him up was holding him up. The person jerked Harry up onto his feet again. Harry could hardly breath. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. His whole body hurt, but even still he was jerked around and dragged out of the house. The man who was taking Harry, led him to the back of the black van, opened the back and tossed Harry headfirst into the car. Since Harry's hands were tied and his mouth was gagged, he could neither stop himself from falling nor scream out in pain as his head hit straight into the wall of the van. His head hurt so badly and it wasn't even because of his scar.  
  
He felt the car move and curled into a ball as he began to think, what if he really did never see any of his friends again. His eyes began to water as he thought about Hermione and Ron and Sirius. He had no idea where he was being taken. What if no one could find him? This was all he could think of the whole time while he was bound and gagged in the back of the van. Suddenly the vehicle stopped. Harry was terrified. He had no idea what was going on and he couldn't even see anything except for blurred shapes without his glasses. The back of the van opened and a blinding light shown on his face, but it wasn't the sun. It was a flashlight. Harry had no idea how long they had been driving, but realized it must have been a while because it was now pitch black outside.  
  
Harry was grabbed by his neck and pulled out of the van. His whole body stung as he was thrown to his feet. A man who had Harry by the arm pulled him along very roughly. They went into a large building where Harry was led into a small room.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a man speak," Get him changed and take him to his cell. No food tonight. His uncle paid extra for the most painful treatment." Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Then without any warning the ropes tying his hands together were cut off. His clothes were immediately taken off and some very thin clothes were put on. It was extremely cold.  
  
He was then pulled out of the room and drug along many halls and up many stairs. His bones were aching severely. He was then shoved into another tiny room. It was even colder then the rest of the building. Harry was drug over and tossed on a small bed. His hands were each strapped to one of the bedposts, as were his feet to the bottom posts. Large leather bands were tied tightly around his wrists and ankles. He then heard the door slam shut. Harry was in severe pain, he was still gagged, and he was beginning to get a little hungry. His thoughts from the car ride here seemed to resurface with even more severity.  
  
'What if no one ever finds me? What if I'm stuck here forever?' He just couldn't think straight.  
  
The face of his friends encircled his thoughts, 'What if I never see them again?' With that last thought a single tear fell from his bloody eye and he faded into sleep. The next morning he was awakened with a loud bang as the door to his tiny room swung open, and in walked a man holding a long metal rod. He approached Harry's bed.  
  
"There will be no breakfast served...ever. No lunch either. Dinner will be served when we feel like it and if we feel like it. , but now on to the morning beating. Can't let you enjoy yourself." And with that the metal rod came crashing down full force on his already bruised stomach. Harry wheeled in pain since he couldn't scream cause they never took the gag of. Harry felt a snap in his chest and soon tasted blood in his mouth. Then he heard the man speak," I would take the gag off but I can't have you screaming and making a ruckus." With that the man left.  
  
Harry was now crying his eyes out with all the pain. He was sure that at least one of his ribs was broken. This treatment continued for weeks, four to be exact. He was only fed three times a week and because of his condition he usually through up what little he got. He was never untied except to be beaten in a more satisfying way to the man who beat him, and to go to the bathroom, which had now become a difficult task because of all the pain he was in. After four weeks of this and no sign of anyone attempting a rescue, Harry gave up hope. He could no longer move due to the fact that he was sure that nearly every bone in his body was broken, he was bleeding from everywhere, there wasn't a single place on his body that wasn't covered in bruises and gashes, and because of the lack of proper food he had been reduced to skin and bones.  
  
He cried himself to sleep every night because there was nothing else he could do. He was also very sick because of the freezing temperature and lack of warm clothing. He didn't even have a single blanket. His thoughts had turned from bad to worse.  
  
All he could think of now was 'I'm going to die here and I'll never get to say goodbye.' Just then the door to his tiny room swung open. He closed his eyes. 'No not again please don't.' The man came over to Harry's bed, and as always the rod smashed down on his stomach. Harry tried to scream out in pain but couldn't, because he was still gagged.  
  
Harry began to struggle with every bit of strength he had left. He was able to get the gag off his mouth, but that was all. He then screamed out when he felt the metal rod slam down on his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhh...stop please stop!"  
  
"Why should I you disgusting freak?" The man hit Harry in the head with the metal rod, shattering Harry's jaw and knocking him unconscious. The man continued to hit him again and again as the blood was pouring from Harry's body. Tears were rolling down his face as he cried in his unconscious state.  
  
The pain was continuing into his dreams, and Harry with what little he had left while being mutilated gave his last thought, 'This is the end. It finally came. I'm so sorry everyone. Please forgive me. Goodbye everyone. I love you Sirius.' The man laughed as he continued. 


	2. Trial of Tears

Author note: This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter one.  
  
CHAPTER TWO-TRIAL OF TEARS  
  
Sirius was sitting alone in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, who said he had great news, had called him there. Sirius couldn't imagine what news Dumbledore could have that was great, especially after what had happened over the last year. Suddenly there was noise behind him. He turned around and realized it was only Fawkes. Fawkes was starring at him with sincerity in his eyes. Sirius slowly got up and walked over to him. He put his hand on Fawkes' head and began to stroke his head. Fawkes chirped with contentment.  
  
"Fawkes seems to have taken to you." Sirius turned around and saw Dumbledore standing on the staircase with a pleasant grin on his face.  
  
"Yah, I guess he has", replied Sirius. Dumbledore walked up to them. He scratched Fawkes' head, then turned and walked over to his desk. Dumbledore sat down and motioned for Sirius to sit as well.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
Sirius walked over to Dumbledore, sat down, and asked, "So what's this great news you have?"  
  
"This", Dumbledore replied as he placed a small wooden box on the desk. There were ten small holes in the top and a lock that had neither a keyhole nor a combination on it. Dumbledore proceeded to take out his wand. At this time Sirius was extremely confused, and Dumbledore seemed to see his confused look because he tapped the box two times while saying, "MOR ALA". Instantly the box disappeared and before them sat a rat with a silver arm.  
  
Sirius gasped," But how...how did you..."  
  
"Well actually you have Serveus to thank for this."  
  
"Serveus but why would he..."  
  
"Well as it just so happens Serveus was paying a visit to the Three Broomsticks when he heard a strange sound coming from the alley next to the building. He cautiously proceeded and to his surprise he saw none other then Peter Pettigrew standing before him. Of course when Serveus approached him, Petigrew immediately transformed into a rat, Scabbers to be precise, and tried to escape, but luckily Serveus was able to capture him."  
  
"When did all this happen", Sirius questioned.  
  
"Two days ago. I am sorry it took so long to contact you but it seemed that the owl flu was going around and all of the owls were to sick to fly, but Poppy was able to make a potion for them."  
  
'This is great, I can finally...' But Sirius's thoughts were cut short.  
  
"Your new trial will be tomorrow at exactly nine o' clock in the morning, so I would advise you to get some rest." And with that Dumbledore conjured up a bed in the middle of his office, and motioned Sirius to it.  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore."  
  
"Your welcome, but in my opinion, it is Serveus you should thank. I am but the messenger." With that, Dumbledore re-tapped the area around the rat and said, "Rom Ala", and the box magically reappeared around the rat. Dumbledore then turned and walked up the stairs with the box, "Sleep well Sirius", and with that Sirius laid down on the bed and began to think of everything he was going to do if he was declared free.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped into his head, 'Harry'. A grin spread over his face as he fell asleep.  
  
That night Sirius dreamed about living in a big house in a wizarding community. He was sitting in a large living room. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked Harry. Sirius watched as Harry came over and sat down next to him.  
  
Then Harry turned to him with his bright green eyes gleaming and asked," So dad what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well..."Sirius replied," I thought we could go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies, how does that sound son?"  
  
"Great, lets go!" With that Harry got up and started to walk towards the door. Sirius was about to get up when the door blew open knocking Harry to the ground. Sirius jumped up when he saw who was standing in the doorway.  
  
It was Voldemort, as he remembered him. Sirius grabbed for his wand, but it was too late. When he looked back, Harry was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood with Voldemort standing over him laughing.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to save him." Sirius looked into Harry's eyes. They were no longer bright, green, happy eyes. Instead they were gray and lifeless. Sirius broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Sirius opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt. He was back in Dumbledore's office. Cold seat was pouring down his face. "It...it was only a dream? But it seemed so real."  
  
"Sleep well Sirius?" Dumbledore had just walked down the stairs and was gleaming at Sirius a little worried.  
  
"No, not really. What time is it?"  
  
"Fifteen till nine. Shall we go, since as you know we can't apperate inside the school grounds and we don't want to be late now do we?"  
  
"No, of course not. Lets go." With that Sirius got up and followed Dumbledore who was carrying the same box from last night under his arm. They walked silently to the end of the school grounds. Once they had stepped out of the school grounds Dumbledore turned to Sirius.  
  
"Well, I shall see you at the ministry, and don't worry Sirius, everything will be fine." Suddenly Dumbledore disappeared. Sirius stood there a moment, thinking.  
  
'He's right. Everything will be just fine.' Then with a pop he disappeared and reappeared beside Dumbldore just outside the doors of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Suddenly two young wizards in their late twenties came striding out of the ministry at a quick pace. They stopped in front of Sirius.  
  
"We are to escort you in", one of the wizards replied holding out golden handcuffs. Sirius gave a worried glance at Dumbledore, who nodded back. The two wizards had a look of sheer terror as Sirius slowly turned around and put his hands together. One of the wizards stepped forward and placed the handcuffs on. The wizard then led Sirius into the building.  
  
"This way please Dumbledore", the other wizard said, leading Dumbledore into the building as well. Dumbledore was led into a gigantic courtroom and seated in the front row. Sirius on the other hand was lead to a cold dark cell.  
  
Sirius just kept repeating the same thing other and over again," Just a little longer Harry, and then we can be together forever!"  
  
Back in the courtroom Mr. Weasley had just walked in and seated himself at the head. He was the newly appointed Minister of Magic. The courtroom was now packed to the brim with wizards talking excitedly about the case. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on the table in front of him and a loud bang was produced.  
  
"Order, order, everyone settle down. Court is now in session. I would like to skip straight to the evidence since I have been told that it is the main reason for this retrial." Mr. Weasley didn't know that Sirius was innocent nor did he have any clue what the evidence was that was being presented. The only thing that he had was the assurance of Dumbledore that this evidence would set Sirius free for sure, and because of Mr. Weasley's high respect for Dumbldore, he accepted the case.  
  
"Dumbledore if you would", Mr. Weasley continued. Dumbledore slowly got up and walked up to where Mr. Weasley was sitting. Mr. Weasley looked on contently as Dumbledore placed the same wooden box he had shown Sirius on the table.  
  
Dumbledore tapped the box and said, "Mor Ala" just as he had done for Sirius. Like before the box disappeared and before them sat the same rat as before. Everyone started whispering.  
  
"Order", Mr. Weasley looked confusingly at the rat then at Dumbledore and asked, "What does this have to do with this case?"  
  
"Well that rat is really Peter Pettigrew." With that statement the entire courtroom broke out into excited whispers.  
  
"Order, Mr. Dumbledore how is that possible, Mr. Pettigrew is...well...not with us anymore."  
  
"On the contrary, I will show you", Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore proceeded in pointing his wand at the rat. Blue sparks were emitted and the rat began to grow bigger, the fur disappeared, the tail shrank, it stood up right, and soon resembled a short, fat, bald man, who stood looking terrified at the many wide eyes starring back.  
  
Everyone gasped and again began hastily whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Order, so Pettigrew I presume that means what I've been told about you killing all those people, faking your own death, helping you-know-who to rise back to power, and assisting in the attempted murder of young Harry Potter is true", Mr. Weasley angrily stated. Pettigrew said nothing, just nodded slightly. Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on the table again producing a loud bang and said, "Peter Pettigrew, I find you guilty of all charges and sentence you to life in Azkaban. Take him away." With that two wizards came in. Both approached Mr. Weasley and whispered something to him that no one could hear. "WHAT!?" Mr. Weasley shouted, "Fine then take him to the Ministry dungeon for now." The two wizards approached Pettigrew, placed the same type of golden cuffs on him that they had put on Sirius, and led him away.  
  
"Please bring Mr. Black in here", Mr. Weasley told a young wizard standing beside him.  
  
"Yes Sir." The young wizard left the room and walked down a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a long dark staircase, which the young wizard slowly walked down while thinking about all that had happened. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he pulled out a key ring. He picked up an old red one and approached the only cell in the room. He opened the cell and looked at Sirius with a slightly still scared expression. "I am to escort you to the courtroom, come, please follow me." Sirius slowly and quietly followed the young wizard out of the cell, up the staircase, along the hall, and into the silent courtroom.  
  
Sirius was led to the front of the courtroom and stopped in front of Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Sirius Black due to new evidence I hereby clear you of all charges", Mr. Weasley declared. With those words the whole courtroom broke into great roars of cheering and applause. Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on the table and a loud bang was once again emitted. "Order, please remove the cuffs." The young wizard who had led Sirius into the courtroom approached Sirius and removed the cuffs. Immediately whispers could be heard all around the courtroom.  
  
"Way to go Sirius."  
  
"Knew you weren't guilty."  
  
"Always believed in you."  
  
"That Pettigrew was always way too quiet."  
  
"Order, now Mr. Black the ministry and I both agree that you deserve compensation for the eleven years that you were forced to reside in Azkaban. Therefore you may ask any request of the ministry. Anything you want, all you have to do is ask and it will be yours. So, is there anything you want, anything at all?"  
  
"Well actually there's only one thing I want", replied Sirius, "and that is full custody of my godson, Harry Potter." Everyone, momentarily forgetting that Sirius had just been freed, gasped.  
  
"Well Mr. Black", Mr. Weasley said as a smile spread across his face, "As of this moment consider yourself Harry's legal guardian."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "I'm gonna go get Harry right now and tell him the great news." Sirius looked at Dumbledore who smiled and nodded back. With that encouraging look Sirius disappeared with a pop. 


	3. The Unhappy Reunion

CHAPTER THREE-THE UNHAPPY REUNION  
  
When Sirius reappeared he was standing in the middle of Harry's room at 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"Harry, Harry guess..." but Sirius was stopped as he looked around Harry's room. It was completely empty. Neither Harry nor any of his things were there. Sirius was starting to get worried," Maybe they moved and Harry hasn't sent me an owl yet." But Sirius was proved wrong when he heard Vernon's voice coming from downstairs.  
  
"What was that noise"?  
  
"I don't know", replied Petunia," It sounded like it came from the guest room."  
  
"I'll go check", Vernon replied. Sirius listened as he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, and down the hall. Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
Vernon just stood there starring at Sirius for a moment before asking, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Harry's godfather. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I got rid of that disgusting freak."  
  
"Tell me where he is now or you'll regret ever being born!" Sirius shouted as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Vernon.  
  
Vernon slightly cowered, and replied in a shaky voice, "A-alright I-I sent him to St. Lucifer's prison for the criminally insane."  
  
"What!?" Sirius shouted.  
  
But Vernon stopped him, "Don't bother, he's probably already dead." Sirius had a look of sheer terror on his face.  
  
"I'll be back to deal with you." And with that Sirius disappeared with a pop.  
  
When Sirius reappeared he was standing just outside of St. Lucifer's prison for the criminally insane. Sirius raced up to the building and through the door. He ran up to the secretary's desk. "Where's my godson Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry", the lady replied, "but all residents are here on life terms and there are no guests permitted." Sirius whipped out his wand. With one wave of it the vase on the table shattered sending glass everywhere. The woman screamed. "Alright, alright!"  
  
"Harry Potter where is he, now!?" Sirius repeated. The woman began typing lightning fast on the computer.  
  
"Room 703", she replied in a shaky voice. Sirius raced off. "7th floor", the woman shouted after him. Sirius sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could go.  
  
Thoughts were racing through his head. 'Harry please be alright.' 'Hang on Harry, I'm coming.' 'Almost there Harry.' Sirius finally reached the seventh floor. The third door on the right was open. 'That must be it.' Sirius raced to the door and looked inside. What he saw horrified him.  
  
Harry was tied to a blood soaked bed and lying in a puddle of blood. He wasn't conscious. A man was standing over Harry laughing as he repeatedly hit Harry with a metal rod. Sirius who still had his wand out immediately pointed it at the man. A loud band was heard and the man flew across the tiny room and smacked into the wall knocking him unconscious. Sirius ran over to Harry's bed. He waved his wand and Harry was untied. Sirius picked Harry's limp body up. Sirius nearly screamed when he realized that the bloody body in his arms wasn't breathing.  
  
"Hang on Harry, please don't die!" With that Sirius disappeared with Harry in his arms.  
  
When they reappeared they were in front of Mundal's Magic Hospital. Sirius burst through the door.  
  
"Somebody, somebody, please help, he's not breathing." Immediately three nurses raced up to Sirius. One of them conjured up a stretcher. Sirius placed Harry on the stretcher. The nurses immediately went flying down the hall as fast as possible and into a room that had a sign above it. The sign said E.R. Sirius tried to follow them, but one of the nurses stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry but no one is allowed beyond this point", the nurse told him. Suddenly a look of terror spread across the nurse's face. "Wait a minute...you're...you're Sirius Black", she shouted.  
  
Immediately every head in the hospital turned and was starring at him. Everyone was completely terrified. Suddenly a bunch of wizards came up from behind him, and before Sirius could say anything at all, he felt himself fall to the ground. He had been completely bound from head to toe. He tried to explain but couldn't since he was gagged. The wizards pulled him into an empty hospital room and locked the door. Sirius was so worried. All he could think about was Harry. Harry had been so light, as if he hadn't eaten anything in at least a month. Sirius began to cry silently.  
  
'Harry you can't die.' 'Please don't leave me.' 'I can't live without you.' 'We were supposed to become a family.' 'Harry don't do this to me.' ' I love you Harry.' He closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember Harry when he had been happy and smiling and carefree, but it was hard. The image of Harry's limp, bloody body was forever etched in his mind.  
  
About 15 minutes had passed, even though to Sirius it felt like hours, when suddenly he heard the door unlock and slowly open. A young wizard walked over to him. Sirius expected the worse, but was surprised when the wizard waved his wand and the ropes disappeared.  
  
Sirius stood up and dusted himself off as the wizard began to speak in a trembling voice, "I am so sorry Mr. Black, we only just got notice that you were freed. Please except our deepest apologies."  
  
"It's alright", Sirius replied," but what about Harry"?  
  
"Follow me", the wizard replied as he motioned Sirius to the door," I'm afraid Harry is in a coma". Sirius stopped with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"What"?  
  
"He is hooked up to a bunch of machines, they're the only thing keeping him alive I'm afraid."  
  
"But isn't there a potion or a spell or something", Sirius asked with tears in his eyes?  
  
"None of our potions are that strong and even if they were they don't work if the person is in a coma." Sirius turned as pale as snow. "The only thing we can do", the wizard continued," is try and heal him the muggle way, but things really don't look good. Not only is he severely injured, but he also has pneumonia and is nearly starved to death. He has no strength left." Sirius once again began following the wizard. He was led down the hall and up a single staircase to a hall marked critical care unit. The wizard led him to the second door on the left. Sirius started crying with all his might when he saw Harry.  
  
Harry was covered from head to toe in bandages and gauze and other wraps, most of which were soaked in blood. Harry had a cast on his left arm and right leg, and his left knee was swollen. His head was also bandaged and it too was soaked with blood. Harry had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and even a neck brace. He had a tube down his throat, and a needle in each arm, that were attached to bags of some sort of clear fluid. He was hooked up to half a dozen machines, and there was a single nurse standing over Harry. She was holding a damp cloth and was trying to clean the blood off Harry's face. Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and sat down in a chair next to him. When the nurse saw him, she left the room to give them some privacy. The young wizard on the other hand stood in the doorway watching as Sirius grasped Harry's hand and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes.  
  
Suddenly the young wizard spoke, "All you have to do is say the word and we'll unplug him."  
  
Sirius looked up at the wizard with anger in his eyes," NEVER! Harry is going to pull through this", Sirius shouted as tears poured down his face. He turned back to Harry wishing he would open his eyes. The young wizard turned and left. Sirius didn't leave Harry's side once the whole day. It was around midnight, and Sirius, who was extremely tired, laid his head down beside Harry and fell asleep. A few hours later Sirius felt himself being shaken awake. Sirius eyes popped open," Harry!?" Sirius looked at Harry but he was still unconscious. Suddenly Sirius heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"It's me, Remus. We just got word of what happened and came as fast as we could." Sirius turned around and standing there looking horrified were Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and Ron.  
  
"How is he?" Remus asked timidly.  
  
"He's dying and there's nothing I can do", Sirius sobbed," It's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not, there's no way you could have known", Remus replied trying to console his old friend.  
  
"I should have been there sooner, I should have known something was wrong when I didn't receive any owls from him", Sirius sobbed.  
  
Ron walked up to Surius, "L-look, I-I know Harry. H-he's going to pull through this, I-I know it." Ron's eyes began to water.  
  
"You're right Ron. He's going to be fine", Sirius replied wiping his eyes. Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeep. Harry's heart had stopped.  
  
"Someone get the nurse", Sirius yelled. Dumbledore left and no sooner had he left, than he returned with two nurses. One of the nurses wheeled in a strange machine. The other one approached Harry's bed, pushed the hysterical Sirius out of the way, and ripped Harry's hospital shirt open. The other nurse took two metal paddles from the machine, rubbed them together, and placed them on Harry's bandaged chest. Harry's small limp body gave a jolt, but there was no change. The nurse proceeded in trying again but there was still no change in Harry's heart rate. The small group looked on in horror.  
  
The nurse tried one more time and suddenly, Beeeeeeeeeep...Beep...Beep...Beep. His heart was starting to beat steadily.  
  
The nurse turned to the group and said in a serious and yet sorrowful tone," I'm afraid he has lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a blood transfusion now or he is going to die. I don't think we'll be able to bring him back next time. He has type O...we need to find a donor and fast."  
  
Suddenly the hysterical Sirius stopped crying. He stood up, looked at Harry, then at the nurse, and replied," I have type O blood. Take it from me."  
  
"Alright sit down", the nurse motioned Sirius to the chair he had been just sitting in. Sirius sat down and stuck out his left arm. The nurse rolled up his sleeve and stuck a needle in his arm. The needle was hooked up to a tube that led to a little plastic bag that was hanging on a tall metal pole. The blood slowly began filling up the bag. After it was full the nurse hooked him up to another bag. "Like I said, he lost a lot of blood."  
  
The nurse proceeded in taking one of the bags of clear fluids off the hook and replacing it with the bag of Sirius's blood. The blood slowly began to enter Harry's body. Soon Sirius had filled up a second bag. The nurse unhooked him and handed him a glass of butter beer.  
  
"Here, you're going to feel really weak, but this should help." She was right. Sirius was feeling very light headed. Sirius along with the others watched as the second bag was hooked up to Harry. Harry was just starting to regain some of his color. Sirius forced a smile. He was glad Harry was looking better, but it was a slow improvement since Harry's pneumonia was still making him slightly pale.  
  
It was now around two in the morning. Ron was fast asleep in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Sirius.  
  
Mr. Weasley picked up Ron," I think it's time we got home. I didn't tell Mrs. Weasley where we were going. She's probably worried sick. I hope the next time we see Harry, he's up and well." Then with a pop they were both gone. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Remus slowly got up.  
  
"I'm afraid we also must take our leave", Dumbledore told Sirius, "we have much work to take care of. One being the Dursley's." And then one by one they each disappeared until only Sirius was left.  
  
He was still grasping Harry's hand when tears began to fall down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I failed you. I should have been there from the start. I never should have let them give you to those horrible muggles. What would James say if he were here? He'd probably hate me for letting his son get this way. Please Harry don't leave me. I promise I'll make it up to you. I promise I'll never leave you again. I'll do my best to protect you, I promise. Just don't die. I beg you." With that Sirius once again laid his head down next to Harry and fell asleep.  
  
After that first night things seemed to be getting better. Harry now had a light blue potion being slowly emptied into his arm along with the clear liquid being emptied into his other arm. Sirius was told that the clear liquid was to supply Harry with nutrients, and the light blue potion was to try and bring down the fever caused by the pneumonia. Each day one of the nurses would come in and check Harry over, then inspect the machines supplying Harry with his only source of life, write a few notes on her clip board, tell Sirius Harry's looking much better, which for some reason didn't make Sirius feel any better, and then promptly leave. This continued on for two weeks, in which Sirius never left Harry's side and hardly touched the food that the nurses brought him each day. 


	4. The Awakening

Tsukasa-magic: Don't worry; a little happiness is on its way.  
  
Foxx666: I'm going as fast as I can. Dursley Torture will come way later.  
  
RosieCotten: I'm planning on continuing for a while.  
  
Serrebi: I'm hoping to actually finish it.  
  
Jazzylady: Thanks for the advice.  
  
Englishgirl: Glad you like it.  
  
Blackenedsoul: Thanks for the advice; I'll look into it.  
  
Penguin: Please don't die, but I am glad you like it, and more is in the works.  
  
Mushroom: Glad you like it, I'll update as quick as I can.  
  
All: Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you all like it.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-THE AWAKENING  
  
It had been two weeks since Harry had first arrived at the hospital. The nurses had been quite surprised by Harry's recovery process after his near death experience. It was late one night, around one in the morning. Sirius was fast asleep when suddenly Harry's eyes began to open. He could hardly open them because they were still slightly sore. He suddenly realized that he could hardly breath, and each breath gave excruciating pain. He tried to move, but couldn't. At first he thought that it was because he was still tied to the bed, but when he realized that there were no bands around his wrists and ankles, and yet he still couldn't move, he began to panic. Then he saw a blurred image above him. Since Harry didn't have his glasses he couldn't tell exactly what it was, but then he remembered the metal rod and the man that carried it.  
  
Even though it was only the sleeping Sirius and the metal pole holding up the nutrients that were pouring into his arm. He feared the worst, expected the blow to fall at anytime. He began to panic. He tried with all his might to get away. It was painful to move. He tried to yell, but felt something down his throat was preventing him. He was having trouble catching his breath. He began moaning, hoping the man would take pity on him. Sirius was suddenly jutted awake. He saw how hard Harry was struggling to move. Harry saw the blurred image stand.  
  
'This is it.' But Harry was surprised when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders trying to hold him still. Then he heard it, the most pleasant sound he had heard in over a month. It was Sirius.  
  
"Calm down kiddo. What's wrong? Your going to hurt yourself more if you don't settle down." Harry immediately stopped.  
  
'Is this a dream', he thought to himself. 'No dreams don't hurt this much.' Tears began to run down his face.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Sirius repeated as Harry winced in pain," I'm so glad you're awake. I'm gonna go get one of the nurses." Sirius was about to leave when Harry reached out with his right arm and grabbed onto Sirius's sleeve. Since Harry was so weak, Sirius could have easily pulled free, but decided not to. Sirius turned around and sat back down. "Don't worry, I won't go." Sirius smiled as Harry closed his eyes and nodded off.  
  
Harry woke again about seven hours later, with Sirius still sitting next to him. It was about eight in the morning, and as usual, the nurse walked in to do her normal routine, when she realized Harry's eyes were open. She rushed over to Harry's bed. Harry saw the blurred image approaching the side of the bed where Sirius was sitting.  
  
The first thought that popped into Harry's head was, 'Oh no they've come for Sirius.' Harry didn't know yet that Sirius had been freed. So again with every bit of strength he could muster, Harry grabbed hold of Sirius's arm and pulled him close. The nurse seeing the pain in Harry's eyes immediately tried to make him let go and calm down, but it only made Harry hold on to Sirius tighter. He was not going to loose him.  
  
Suddenly he heard Sirius sweetly whisper into his ear," Relax, they captured Peter...I'm free." Harry let go. He was overjoyed.  
  
Tears began pouring down his face.  
  
Then Sirius continued, "And it gets even better...I've adopted you!" With that Harry couldn't contain himself. He tried to sit up to hug Sirius, but couldn't. He could feel at least three broken ribs preventing him. Sirius seeing Harry's struggle bent down instead and gave Harry a light hug, as not to hurt him. The nurse then proceeded in continuing her routine as usual. She checked over Harry then inspected the machines.  
  
She then looked at Sirius and Harry and happily stated," If Harry continues to recover like this, he'll be able to go home in a week." Both Sirius and Harry smiled as the nurse left.  
  
"Hear that kiddo. And then I'll take you home and make you something special instead of this awful hospital food. You know I've been living off this stuff for two whole weeks." Harry tried to laugh, but winced in pain. Sirius saw this and said," Well I guess I better lay off the jokes till your better."  
  
Harry slowly but steadily began to recover. The fever from his pneumonia stayed however, causing him to sweat continuously. By the end of the one- week, Harry could completely open his right eye, the swelling on his right leg had gone down considerably, and all of his wounds were healing nicely. That morning both Harry and Sirius were wide-awake waiting for the nurse to do her normal routine. Today was the day. The nurse was going to test Harry off of the machines and see how he does. If he did well he'd be free to leave with Sirius.  
  
Harry kept looking nervously at Sirius, but Sirius would just smile back and sweetly reply," Don't worry Harry. You're gonna be fine. Just do your best, but remember if you can't, don't force yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself, ok?"  
  
Soon the nurse came in for her regular routine.  
  
"Alright today's the day", she said as she entered the room," now I'm not unhooking you from the nutrients since you haven't eaten a thing since you woke up, and no that one cup of apple juice doesn't count." Harry looked at Sirius's sad and worried expression. Harry had just been feeling so sick that he was just never hungry. "I'm gonna start by taking the tube out", the nurse continued," Now when I remove it I want you to take a deep breath, and don't try to talk, alright?" Harry nodded his head and prepared to take his first breath on his own in three weeks. He knew that the first thing he was going to do was tell Sirius how much he loved him, since he hadn't said a word since that horrifying day when he had begged for his life from the man with the metal rod. The nurse grasped the tube. "Ready?" Harry nodded again, and with that the nurse pulled the tube out.  
  
Harry immediately tried to breath, but couldn't catch his breath. Pain was shooting through his chest each time he tried. Sirius had a scared expression on his face and was beginning to panic. The nurse was about to put the tube back, when Harry took a very deep, relieved breath. Sirius smiled at Harry and grasped his hand.  
  
After Harry had taken a few more painful breaths, he tried to speak, "S- Sirius, I-I l-love y-you!"  
  
Sirius's eyes began to water," I love you to Harry."  
  
"Alright now I'm going to unplug you from the machines. If it starts to really hurt, just let me know, and I'll hook you back up, ok?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Y-yes", Harry replied in a raspy voice. The nurse proceeded in unhooking Harry.  
  
The moment he was on his own he began to feel the full effect of his injuries. He winced in pain.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Harry's whole body hurt, but he was able to regain his composure and replied,  
  
"D-don't w-worry...I-I'm f-fine." Sirius forced a smile, because he knew Harry was lying. He knew Harry was in a lot of pain. He could tell by his eyes. Sirius could see all of the pain, and sadness, and fear swelled up in his beautiful, bright green eyes.  
  
"Alright if you're sure", the nurse pressed. Harry nodded, then smiled at Sirius. "Well, I guess it's settled then", the nurse continued," Now just let me get the release parchments and a wheelchair and you'll be free to go." With that the nurse turned and left.  
  
"T-this i-is t-the h-happiest d-day o-of m-my l-life", Harry coughed out as soon as the nurse was gone.  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry and smiled," Mine too." They waited without saying another word; except for Harry's sharp persistent coughing. Sirius was getting a little worried. He knew Harry really wanted to go home with him, but was he willing to risk his health to do so. Soon the nurse came back with the parchments and a wheelchair. She also had a strange metal bottle in her arms.  
  
"Alright", she said as she approached Sirius, "Just sign here and you'll be ready to go." Sirius took the parchments and signed his name, then handed it back to the nurse.  
  
Sirius then turned to Harry and placed his hands under him as the nurse brought the wheelchair over to the side of his bed. As soon as Sirius lifted him up, Harry let out a muffled cry. Pain was shooting through his entire body. Sirius immediately put him back down.  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yes", Harry replied as tears started to pour down his face. "P-please t- try a-again."  
  
"Harry I don't think..." but before Sirius could finish Harry interrupted him.  
  
"P-please d-dad." Sirius froze. Suddenly Harry began to cough and choke. He was wheezing and couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled panicking.  
  
"I was afraid of this", the nurse replied as she set the bottle on the bed. It turned out to be an oxygen tank. The nurse then placed the oxygen mask over Harry's nose and mouth. Harry's wheezing began to slow and he was soon able to catch his breath. "Now if you're gonna go home", the nurse said as she stared seriously at Harry," you are to wear this at all times. No excuses. As soon as the tank is empty you can stop using it, but not until then, got it?" Harry nodded his head then turned and looked at Sirius, who was quite pale.  
  
Tears were still slowly flowing down Harry's face, when Sirius replied," Well then Harry shall we try again?" Harry nodded and gritted his teeth as Sirius put his hands once again under Harry and picked him up. It hurt even worse then the first time, but Harry was afraid that he might not get another chance. He bit his lip as the tears poured down his face at twice the pace from before. He endured the pain shooting through his body because he was about to have his wish come true. Sirius placed Harry in the wheelchair and the nurse hooked the oxygen tank and the pole with the bag of nutrients to the back of the wheelchair.  
  
"Now take care of yourself. No stress whatsoever. Also I want to see you August 31st to check you out and take off the casts. Ok?" Sirius nodded and grabbed the handles of Harry's wheelchair. He was about to dissapperate, when the nurse remembered something," Wait a minute." The nurse took something out of her shirt pocket," here, we got some new ones for you." They were brand new glasses. The nurse placed them on Harry's eyes. "So, can you see better now?" Harry blinked a few times, since his eyes were still slightly teary and he hadn't been able to see anything, since he had been smashed to the floor right after getting home to the Dursleys'. He looked up as things began to swim into focus. The first thing he saw was the smiling face of Sirius. Harry nodded.  
  
"That's more like it", Sirius chuckled. And with that the two disappeared with a pop. 


	5. A New Begining

Foxx666: I'm glad you liked it. As for who Harry is going to get paired with I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm pretty sure it will just be a fatherly Sirius.  
  
Lizziepooh29: Glad you liked it, and don't worry next chapter Harry will be feeling much better...I think?  
  
Kim: I think I understand what you mean, and if I do, then the next chapter will be the lax.  
  
CHAPTER 5-A NEW BEGINING  
  
When they reappeared they were standing just outside of the Ministry of Magic. Harry gave Sirius a puzzled look.  
  
"Hey I never exactly got around to buying a house you know, unless you want to live in my old cell in Azkaban", Sirius joked. As Sirius wheeled him into the Ministry, Harry cowered a little. He didn't exactly want everyone to see him while he was looking so bad and weak. Sirius seemed to sense this because he whispered in Harry's ear," Don't worry, we'll be in and out before you know it."  
  
A young witch approached them a soon as they entered," Please follow me Mr. Black." Harry easily saw how the witch was starring at him, as if he were some wounded war dog.  
  
Harry had never been inside the Ministry before. He starred in awe at all the many witches and wizards running around, the magical creatures helping with tasks, and all the things floating around the room. The only time he had ever seen anything like this was during Christmas at Hogwarts. Sirius wheeled Harry into a small office following behind the young witch.  
  
She stopped, turned around, and clearly stated, "Mr. Weasley will be with you soon." With that the witch left them alone in the room. Harry was confused. He used his right hand, which seemed to be the only part of his body that still worked, and pulled the mask off.  
  
"M-Mr. W-Weasley?" Harry coughed as Sirius grabbed the oxygen mask and forced it quickly back over Harry's nose and mouth.  
  
"Leave it on", Sirius said lovingly," and yes, Mr. Weasley. Last month he was voted in as the new Minister of Magic, and is the one getting us a place to live."  
  
They only had to wait a moment as Mr. Weasley suddenly burst through the door and around to the opposite side of the small desk.  
  
"Please have a seat", Mr. Weasley said as he motioned Sirius to sit. "Ah, Harry. How good it is to see you up. And don't worry Harry, the Dursleys have been arrested by the muggle police for child abuse charges." Harry felt slightly uneasy. "Yes, and now Mr. Black, I have secured you a place at Hogsmeade. Here's your key, and a map to your house. Your things have already been delivered to your house. I would take you there myself, but I've been so busy lately. I've hardly had time to do anything. Well, I'm sorry, but I need to be on my way." Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius stood. "It was nice seeing both of you."  
  
Mr. Weasley shook hands with Sirius and was about to leave when Harry once again removed the oxygen mask, "T-tell R-Ron h-hi", he coughed. Mr. Weasley smiled as  
  
Sirius grabbed the oxygen mask and put it back on him," Leave it on."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him", Mr. Weasley said. Then he turned and left.  
  
"Alright looks like we need to get to Hogsmeade." Harry was so happy. He would be living with Sirius in an all wizarding community. Things couldn't be better. Sirius began pushing Harry's wheelchair out side of the ministry building. Harry was quite relieved when they were finally outside. Sirius looked down at the map. "Let's see...alright I know where that is. Ok Harry, next stop, home." With that they disappeared with a pop.  
  
When they reappeared they were standing outside of a beautiful two-story house. It was white with huge balconies and a cute little garden. Harry was starring in awe at it.  
  
"Save your shock for the inside. I was told it's bewitched to be twice the size of the outside", Sirius said when he saw a smile spread across Harry's shocked face. Sirius rolled Harry up to the door and with a pop they were just inside the house. Sirius was right. The house from the inside looked like it was a mansion. Sirius and Harry spent the next hour touring the house.  
  
The last rooms they came across were their bedrooms on the second floor.  
  
"Ok this is my bedroom", Sirius said," but we don't need to go in there. And right across from mine is your room." Sirius opened Harry's door. Harry felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The room was huge. It was at least twice the size of Dudley's room. Harry wished he could see the look on his fat cousins face if he could see how much bigger something of Harry's was. All of his things were already nice and neatly placed in his room. Harry had a whole new wardrobe. All of his hand-me-down cloths from Dudley had been tossed out. About a dozen Quidditch posters covered the walls. There was a large desk and a king sized bed covered by a bed spread with snitches all over it. His trunk was placed neatly at the foot of his bed. He even had a balcony. On the balcony were a lawn chair and a brand new telescope. "Just a few welcoming home presents", Sirius chuckled.  
  
Tears were beginning to form in Harry's eyes. Sirius looked down and saw them.  
  
Harry then removed the oxygen mask, "T-thank y-you S-Sirius", Harry coughed.  
  
Sirius once again grabbed the oxygen mask and forced it back on, "Leave it on", Sirius replied lovingly," and your welcome. You deserve every bit of it. Now, how about I make you something special." Harry shook his head. "But you've hardly eaten a thing all week and you look so thin. What if I make you something small." Harry shook his head again. Harry hadn't been very hungry lately. He was always feeling sick and his stomach hurt. Not hunger pains, but bruised and broken ribs pain.  
  
Harry would have eaten something, but he knew he would just throw it up. His body just wouldn't take food anymore.  
  
"Harry, you're going to eat something even if I have to force it down your throat", Sirius replied concernly, "I'm not going to let you starve yourself. Do you want to ever get better or do you like being in the hospital worrying me half to death?" Sirius almost shouted.  
  
Harry was frightened to death. He had never seen Sirius mad at him before, and he didn't like it at all. Sirius suddenly noticed the scared look in Harry's eyes and immediately realized what he had done.  
  
"Oh Harry, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I'm really worried about you, that's all. I couldn't bare to loose you." And with that Sirius bent down and hugged Harry. Harry smiled. He was glad that Sirius wasn't mad at him. "SO what do you say? Care to give some chicken noodle soup a try?" Harry was reluctant, but he didn't want to make Sirius upset, so he nodded his head. "That's my boy." With that Sirius wheeled Harry to the kitchen.  
  
He left Harry at the kitchen table and went into the kitchen. He returned minutes later with two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup. He placed one in front of Harry and the other in front of himself.  
  
"Alright now it's ok if you take the oxygen mask off for a little while." Harry took it off and coughed a few times, but was soon able to take deep sharp breaths. He picked up the spoon and took a spoonful of soup. He brought it to his lips, but just couldn't eat it. His stomach was becoming extremely queasy and his hand began to shake. He put the spoon down. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing Sirius."  
  
"If you want I could..."  
  
"N-no that's a-alright I c-can get i-it." Harry tried again, but the same thing happened.  
  
"Harry that's it. I can't stand to see you like this. I'm going to feed you and that's final."  
  
"B-but I'm..." Harry was cut short as a spoonful of soup entered his mouth. Harry swallowed and could feel his stomach churning.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you ok?"  
  
"N-no..." and with that Harry through up, but Sirius began to panic when suddenly Harry began throwing up blood.  
  
Sirius picked Harry up and raced him to his room. He placed Harry on the bed and summoned the oxygen tank.  
  
"Accio oxygen tank." Harry stopped throwing up just as the oxygen tank floated into the room and into Sirius's hands. He quickly placed the oxygen mask over Harry's face and set the tank next to his bed. "Just rest Harry. Everything's going to be fine. I'm gonna go get help, but I'll be right back." With that Sirius raced out of the room. Harry didn't know if he was happy or sad anymore. He was happy to be with Sirius, but he was also sad because he was causing Sirius so much stress. He didn't want to be a burden. 'I want Sirius to be happy. I don't want him to worry himself to death because of me', Harry thought to himself. Harry had only been alone for about fifteen minutes when Sirius came bursting back into his room followed by what surprised him. It was Madam Pomfrey. She raced over to Harry and began checking him over with her wand.  
  
After about five minutes she turned to Sirius who looked like he was going to have a heart attack," Can I have a word with you outside?" Sirius nodded and the two of them walked out of Harry's room and closed the door.  
  
Harry was a little worried,' Why didn't she want me to hear what she had to say.' Harry listened closely but couldn't hear anything.  
  
Outside Harry's door, Madam Pomfrey began speaking to Sirius, "Well it's hard to see, but I've determined the reason for both the blood and the loss of appetite. One of his broken ribs punctured his stomach. The hole is so small that it took this long to actually affect him. His stomach has filled with blood."  
  
Sirius was horrified," Is there anything you can do? He's not going to die is he?"  
  
"No, calm down Sirius. I can fix the hole and empty his stomach, but it's going to be quite painful, because I'm going to have to remove that rib and then regrow it."  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'He's already had so much pain. He doesn't deserve any of this.'  
  
"Isn't there any other way"?  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Alright, then do it."  
  
Sirius and Madam Pomfrey entered Harry's room. Sirius felt like he was going to burst with tears. There was his poor godson, who had been without a real family for 14 years, and was now so pale and weak and in so much pain, and just now when he thought things were starting to get better, he would have to go through even more pain. None of this was fare. Sirius rushed over to Harry's side.  
  
"Hey good news kiddo. Madam Pomfrey has found out what's wrong and she can fix it." Harry smiled at Sirius who forced one back. He just couldn't tell him how much it was going to hurt.  
  
Sirius grasped Harry's hand and held it tight.  
  
"Go ahead and start Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey just nodded and pulled out a bottle of skelegrow and apendapair. Harry was confused. He was pretty sure that he had all of his bones. Madam Pomfrey approached Harry and pointed her wand at Harry's chest.  
  
"Bo ect omi." Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain. The pain slowly increased until it was almost unbearable. Tears were pouring down Harry's face. He felt Sirius's grip tighten. Then suddenly it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over.  
  
Harry let go of Sirius and removed the oxygen mask, "W-what just happened?" he coughed.  
  
Sirius pulled the oxygen mask back over Harry's head and replied," One of your broken ribs punctured your stomach so Madam Pomfrey had to remove it. But don't worry the worst is over."  
  
"I'm afraid not", Madam Pomfrey interrupted. She opened the apendapair and skelegrow and mixed them both into a goblet. She took off Harry's oxygen mask and helped him sit up so he could drink it. It burned his throat as it went down. She had been right. The pain was even worse then before. Harry screamed out in pain as his insides churned. It felt like his insides were being sown back together. The pain soon became too much and he passed out. 


	6. Happy Birthday

Padfootfe: Don't worry. This chapter will have some happiness for Harry.  
  
Amyaggie: I believe this chapter will answer the birthday question.  
  
Kagome, Rose, Black: Glad you liked it.  
  
All: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the input. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER SIX-HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
Harry woke up five days later still lying in bed in his room. He was quite surprised though for the fact that he felt pretty good. He could completely open both eyes, in which he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached out onto his nightstand, found them, and put them on. Also his swollen knee was back to normal, and his ribs, stomach, and head no longer hurt. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and immediately took back what he said about his ribs not hurting. At least two of them were still extremely sore. Harry then noticed he wasn't wearing the oxygen mask anymore and he wasn't hooked up to the bag of nutrients either.  
  
'It must have run out.' Harry got out of bed extremely slowly and carefully. He felt quite weak and actually even a little hungry.  
  
"I wonder where Sirius is", Harry mumbled to himself. His throat was very dry. He very difficultly and painfully hobbled to the door of his room and opened it.  
  
The whole house was extremely quiet. Harry was begging to get a little worried. He had no idea how long he had been asleep for. He made his way down the hall to the stairs.  
  
'This is going to be hard. Why couldn't we have an elevator.' He was right. The trip down the stairs was long and painful. He continuously had to stop and rest, but he finally made it to the bottom. Harry then hobbled into the living room. What he saw made his heart jump. He was so happy. There was Sirius fast asleep on the couch. Harry hobbled over to him and sat down in an armchair next to the couch. He just sat there watching Sirius sleeping and plunged deep into thought. 'He cares about me so much, probably more then anyone before. My dream has finally come true. I have someone who loves me like a son. I have a home that I truly feel I belong in. Things are perfect. I don't know how it could get any better.'  
  
Suddenly Sirius stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He starred at Harry smiling back at him from the armchair, blinked a few times, then jumped up, ran over to Harry, bent down, and wrapped Harry in a warm loving hug. When Sirius pulled back he had tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Harry I'm so happy you're finally awake. How did you get down here? Are you ok? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Do you..."  
  
"Sirius calm down. I'm fine. I woke up a few minutes ago and came down to look for you. I'm feeling much better and guess what...I'm a little hungry."  
  
"You're hungry? Great! I'll go make pizza. Pepperoni sound good?"  
  
"Yah great!"  
  
"Alright you just wait here and I'll be right back!" Sirius was so happy. He rushed into the kitchen and immediately started working. Sirius returned about 20 minutes later carrying a huge pizza and two goblets of butterbeer.  
  
He brought it over to the chair where Harry was still sitting.  
  
"Here, don't get up. We can eat it here." Sirius set the pizza and the butterbeers on the nightstand. The two sat there eating until there wasn't a pepperoni left. "Boy, where you hungry", Sirius chuckled, "Oh and that reminds me, Hedwig delivered your school list yesterday, so we better go to Diagon Alley today."  
  
'Hedwig delivered it? Good, that means she's been staying at Hogwarts', Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you listening..." Harry was jutted out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was trying to say that we have to go today, because tomorrow your getting your casts off, and the next day you have to leave for school."  
  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
  
"Uh, Harry are you forgetting something?" Sirius said pointing at Harry's clothes. Harry looked down. He was still wearing his pajamas.  
  
"Ohhh...all right, let's go... after I get changed", Harry replied laughing.  
  
He started to hobble over to the stairs.  
  
"Harry do you need some help up the stairs?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I managed to get down the stairs. I should be able to get back up them." Sirius watched sadly as Harry made his way slowly and painfully up the stairs. When he finally reached his room he sat down on his bed to rest for a moment.  
  
'Boy that was exhausting', Harry thought to himself. He slowly got up and hobbled over to his closet. He picket out a dark green robe to match his eyes and changed.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, where's my wand?" Harry thought back to the last time he had it. 'Let's see, I was using it on the train and then'..."I put it in my trunk!" He hobbled over to his trunk and swung the lid open. Sure enough there was his wand, lying on top of his invisibility cloak. "We've been through a lot together", Harry said sighing as he picked it up and put it into his robes.  
  
He then got up, left the room, and went back down the stairs. When he got to the bottom Sirius was standing there with a smile on his face and crutches in his hands.  
  
"Here, Madame Pomfrey left these for you." He handed them to Harry who reluctantly took them. It was bad enough that he was wearing casts, but to limp around on crutches. He didn't want people to think he was weak. "Let's travel by floo powder!"  
  
"Do we have to", Harry wined.  
  
"I think it would be safest that way, since we can't apperate there", replied Sirius, remembering the dream he had had the night he spent in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ok", Harry sighed. The two of them walked over to the fireplace as Sirius used his wand to light it. Sirius then picked up a small pot on the mantle, which was full of floo powder.  
  
"Would you like to go first?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure", Harry replied as he took a hand full of floo powder. Harry stepped into the fire and threw the floo powder as he clearly shouted, this time, "Diagon Alley!" The flames engulfed him and he tucked his elbows in close to him, as he began to spin past fireplaces. Suddenly he stopped and tumbled to the ground out of a fireplace. He had a lot of trouble getting up, but suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull him to his feet.  
  
He couldn't see anything since his glasses were covered by ash. He took them off and cleaned them on his slightly darkened robes. When he looked back at the person who had helped him up, there was no one there. Suddenly the fireplace behind him lit up with green flames and a moment later Sirius stepped from the fire. Sirius saw Harry and was about to ask how his trip was, when he tripped over Harry's crutches and fell face first to the ground. Harry burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius slowly got up," So you think that's funny do you?" Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. The next thing Harry knew, he was rolling on the floor laughing, not because Sirius was clumsy, but because the jinx was tickling him. He couldn't stop laughing and was soon laughing so hard he was literally crying. Sirius was laughing at him, but stopped suddenly when he realized that they were in the Leaky Cauldron, and that everyone was starring at them. He quickly undid the jinx on Harry and helped him up. Tears of laughter were still pouring down Harry's face as Sirius handed him his crutches and the two of them slowly made their way to the Diagon Alley wall, with everyone's eyes following their every move.  
  
They came up to the wall and Sirius tapped the certain bricks. The wall opened and they entered.  
  
"Let's see we need to stop just about everywhere", Sirius said as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. They restocked his potions kit, stocked up on ink and parchment, got some owl treats for Hedwig, and even got Harry a new school robe after his clothes got torn up by the horrible events during the third task.  
  
"Alright Harry, last stop Flourish and Blotts, and then we can head home."  
  
"Can I see the list of books we need to get?"  
  
"Sure", Sirius replied as he handed Harry the list and nearly dropped the bag of school supplies.  
  
"Wow that's a lot of books. Hermione must be happy!" Harry said as he examined the list.  
  
They walked into Flourish and Blotts and up to the counter. Harry handed the list to the old wizard behind the counter.  
  
"Do you have these books?"  
  
"Sure, one moment young lad", the old wizard said as he walked into a room in the back of the store. Harry turned around to ask Sirius if they could stop by Quality Quidditch before they went home, but to his surprise Sirius was gone.  
  
Harry was beginning to panic. He didn't want to be alone. Then he saw him. Sirius was just outside the store talking to Reamus Lupin, his old defense against the dark arts teacher. The door was open and Harry could just barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"So everything's ready and it's all set up, right?" Sirius questioned Remus.  
  
"Yes. It's gonna be great!"  
  
Suddenly the old wizard returned with a huge stack of books. Everything from "Reading the Final Signs" by Helga Magica to "Getting a Hoot of O.W.L.S." by Daric Mandarin. Harry jumped a little as the old wizard set the books down on the counter. Harry swung around quickly.  
  
"Here are your books, lad." Harry paid for the books and picked them up. He had a lot of trouble trying to use crutches and carry over half a dozen books at the same time. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"No that's alright. I can manage, thank you", Harry replied. He slowly hobbled to the door and left the store. Sirius immediately grabbed the books from Harry.  
  
"Here I got them Harry." Harry suddenly realized that Reamus was gone.  
  
'I wonder what they meant about everything being ready?'  
  
Sirius interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"All right, that's everything, let's head home." Harry decided it was better not to ask. Anyways he was beginning to feel a little drained. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and over to the fireplace with everyone's eyes once again upon them.  
  
"I think I should go first", chuckled Sirius as he stepped into the flames," The Cave". And with that he disappeared in a burst of green flames.  
  
Suddenly Harry began to worry.  
  
'Wait a minute. What did he just say? What am I supposed to say? I think it was something like the cavern. Yah, I think that's what he said, but what if it wasn't!'  
  
Suddenly he heard someone whisper in his ear," The Cave." The person's breath was cold and Harry jumped. He turned around as quickly as he could but there was no one there. Harry was really creeped out. It was the second time today that had happened.  
  
He hobbled into the fire, threw the floo powder, and said," The Cave". He was already dizzy and feeling a little sick and the trip was making it worse. He felt like he was about to pass out, when finally it all stopped. He toppled out of the fireplace and slowly stood up. He looked around. It was his house all right, but everything was pitch black.  
  
'Where's Sirius? Did he make it home safely?'  
  
"Sirius are you..."but he was cut off as the lights all turned on and all of his friends and teachers jumped up and yelled," SURPRISE!" Then magically decorations, presents, and even a huge cake appeared. There was a huge banner hanging on the wall that read 'HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY HARRY', with the 'belated' word squished in. Everyone was starring at Harry and smiling, when suddenly tears began to pour from Harry's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius finally asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong", Harry sobbed," as a matter of fact this is the best day of my life! I've never been so happy!"  
  
This was Harry's first birthday party ever. Harry never had so much fun in his life. They ate cake, which was every flavor and made by the same people who made Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, they played games like magical chairs and pin the tail on the unicorn, and they even hit a piñata with jinxes.  
  
Harry got tons of presents, but his favorites were Sirius's and Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had gotten him a beautiful dragon hide broom case that even had space for his broom servicing kit, which Hermione had gotten for him a few years back. Sirius had gotten him his very own snitch that had his name 'HARRY POTTER' engraved on it. It was a little different from the normal ones though, because it had silver wings instead of gold ones. Sirius told him that it was a new model called 'THE SILVER WING', and that it's a lot faster and a lot more challenging then the old ones.  
  
The party lasted for hours, but slowly, one by one, everyone began to leave. Ron was the last to leave.  
  
"Well mate, I'll see you in two days."  
  
"Yah and don't miss the train", Harry joked. The two laughed a little and then Ron left with the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
Harry and Sirius were now alone.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yah Harry?"  
  
"Thank you so much for everything!"  
  
"Your welcome Harry!"  
  
"I mean you've done so much for me", Harry replied as they cleaned up the mess," You saved my life, adopted me, gave me a home and a family, a birthday party...all of this when you didn't have to."  
  
"Of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to Harry. You mean so much to me. I care about you so much. Anyways you deserve everything you've gotten. After everything you've been through this is the least I could do." Harry just smiled back. He was at a complete loss of words.  
  
As soon as they were done cleaning up Sirius helped Harry to his room.  
  
"Good night Harry. Get some sleep, ok? Remember your getting your casts off tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Sirius." Sirius closed the door and went to his room. Harry changed into a pajama that had snitches all over it. It perfectly matched his bed.  
  
'So that must have been what Sirius was talking to Reamus about.' With that Harry took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand. He just laid there with his eyes open for a little while thinking about everything that had happened since he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts.  
  
'So many lives have been ruined because of me", Harry thought to himself. "If I hadn't live, if I had died with my parents, would things have been better?" Harry let out a huge sigh. He then closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Kidnapped

Ginnygal189: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I know this one is... well... obviously, as you can tell from the title, not happy, but there will be a turning point coming, as the summery says; from bad to worst, then the real good will come.  
  
Amyaggie: I'm glad you also like the last chapter. There will be quite a bit of interaction with Ron later, some with Hermione, and a little with Ginny; so far I don't have any real plans for her.  
  
Hedowl5: Well I'm not brzycloud. I was just Tenya on the Harry Potter message boards, actually I believe my story is still there. Brzycloud and I were both fans of each other so we had each other's stories on our signatures, but this story was originally created by me. I'll see if I can find a link to brzycloud's fics though. I should have them somewhere. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed mine.  
  
All: First, thanks for the reviews. Second, I finally found a beta reader, but she can't start till this summer, so come summer expect the previous chapters to be revised and reposted. Third, I've decided on a pairing for Harry, but I'm not going to tell yet. And lastly enjoy and review. Oh and please no flames, just helpful advice.  
  
CHAPTER on...wake up. You get your casts off today." Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius standing over him with grayish colored robes in his hands. "Come on kiddo, you need to get dressed." Harry closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. "Fine then limp around on crutches for the rest of your life. I want to see how you'll play Quidditch with casts on", Sirius laughed as Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed the robes from Sirius. There was no way he was going to miss his favorite sport in the world.  
  
He went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he came back, Sirius was sitting on his bed waiting for him.  
  
"All right Harry lets apperate there, it'll be quickest", Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. Sirius handed Harry his glasses as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and the two of them disappeared with a pop. They reappeared just outside of Mundal's Magic Hospital. Sirius started to walk toward the building, but stopped suddenly, when he realized Harry wasn't next to him.  
  
He turned around and had to stifle a laugh. There was Harry balancing himself on one foot. He had forgotten his crutched. Sirius slowly walked back over to Harry.  
  
"Forget something Harry?" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Oh real funny, Dad, make fun of the cripple!"  
  
"...What did you call me?" Sirius questioned surprisingly.  
  
"Sirius. Why?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
'Maybe I was just hearing things.' Sirius helped Harry into the building and up to the front desk. The secretary told them the nurse was waiting for them in room 202, on the second floor. Sirius and Harry slowly made their way to the room.  
  
As soon as they entered the nurse grabbed Harry by the arm, his good arm that is, and sat him on the bed.  
  
"Sorry", the nurse apologized, "but I'm swamped by sick people today. For some reason everyone has been getting some kind of, I guess flu, that causes your tongue to swell up to the size of a balloon and turn purple." Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
  
'Well Fred and George must be doing well, but I think they should sell the counter curse with the toffees.' The nurse proceeded in waving her wand over Harry's casts, causing them to disappear.  
  
"So how does it feel?" the nurse questioned.  
  
"Well, it still feels broken", Harry winced.  
  
"Of course silly", the nurse replied," You've only had the casts on for a week. We only needed to get it all straightened up. Your bones were literally shattered, and the spell only mends the bones it doesn't sort them out and piece them back together." The nurse waved her wand at Harry and instantly he felt a pleasant sensation throughout his body, but that was replaced as he felt his bones reattaching themselves back together. It didn't really hurt that much and was over as quickly as it started.  
  
"There that should do it." The nurse proceeded in flexing Harry's arm in every direction possible. "Please stand up and walk over to Mr. Black and then back over to me." Harry got up and hobbled over to Sirius and back. He only had a little trouble because of how stiff he was. He hadn't walked on his own all summer. "Alright now bend over and touch your toes."  
  
"What will that check?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You remember that you still had some broken ribs, or did you forget?" Harry blushed as he easily bent down. Nothing at all hurt.  
  
"So do you feel any pain or discomfort?"  
  
"No I feel great!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright then your free to go, and I need to be on my way as well", the nurse said as she clambered out the door.  
  
"Well then let's go Harry." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the two of them disappeared with a pop.  
  
They reappeared back at the house, in the living room.  
  
"Harry why don't you go pack your school things for tomorrow and I'll make us some dinner."  
  
"But Sirius, it's only 2 o'clock!"  
  
"We have to get up early to go to King's Cross tomorrow, so I want you to be in bed by 9."  
  
"But Sirius..."  
  
"No buts kiddo, now go pack and I'll call you when dinners ready."  
  
Harry stormed up the stairs muttering things like," Treats me like a little kid...""...bed time 9 o'clock...""...no buts." Harry walked down the Hall to his room. He stopped at his door and smiled. It felt good to walk again.  
  
"Sirius makes a good father. I just hope nothing happens to him because of me." Harry hung his head as he entered his room. Suddenly a cold chill ran down his spine and Harry looked up to see a hooded figure standing beside his bed. "Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"You dead Potter." That voice Harry would never forget.  
  
'That's Lucius Malfoy', Harry thought as he turned to run for it. But before he could, Malfoy waved his wand and the door slammed shut in Harry's face and locked. Harry whirled around. He didn't have his wand and was about to call for help when Malfoy waved his wand again and Harry was in a full body bind. He couldn't speak and collapsed to the ground. Malfoy slowly walked over to Harry and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Well, well Potter the tables have turned. I still need my revenge for you costing me my house elf. So I think I'll write your new father a goodbye note. Oh, wait I don't have any ink, but I guess your blood will work just fine."  
  
With that Malfoy conjured up a knife and stabbed Harry in the stomach. A horrible pain spread throughout Harry's body like fire. He couldn't move or scream. Tears began to pour from his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. Malfoy suddenly twisted the knife around sending wave after wave of pain through Harry's body. Finally after what felt like hours to poor Harry, Malfoy pulled out the knife, and began writing something on the wall above Harry's head. He continuously dipped the knife in the blood that was pouring from Harry's stomach.  
  
"Perfect", Malfoy finally said," Well say goodbye Potter." With that Malfoy bent down, put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and the two disappeared with a pop.  
  
They reappeared in a small damp dungeon where rats were scampering around the corners, and there was no light except for a tiny bit coming off a single lit torch. Malfoy then got up and walked to the only door, opened it, walked out, and slammed it shut behind him. Harry was left there alone bleeding to death, but not for long.  
  
He soon heard footsteps and moments later the door flung open and there stood Voldemort. Harry was terrified. Voldemort waved his wand and Harry was released from the body bind, but before he could do anything he was slammed against the wall by a simple swish of Voldemort's wand, and the chains on the wall clamped themselves around Harry's wrists.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but blood just came pouring from his mouth. Voldemort slowly approached Harry.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? The great Harry Potter at the mercy of the greatest dark wizard of all time...pathetic. I still can't believe that a mudblood and muggle lover like you could have ever defeated...no...wait...as you can clearly see I'm not defeated, I was only merely...delayed. But none the less you have failed and now you and all of your worthless friends are going to die." Voldemort walked a few feet away from Harry in the direction of the door, but suddenly stopped.  
  
Voldemort turned around and waved his wand as he said a spell. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying through the pounding in his head. Suddenly the chains around Harry's wrists began to tighten until his wrists were bleeding. Then a pain shot from his wrists to his eyes. It was like hot needles were traveling through his veins. He could feel blood mixed with tears of pain pouring from his eyes, which felt like they were about to catch on fire and explode. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt before. It was even worse then the Cruccio curse. The pain soon became too much. His eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.  
  
Harry was once again left all alone bleeding to death. This time though it was for the entire night. It was still early, around five a.m. when someone whispering his name awaked Harry.  
  
"Potter, Potter wake up. Can you hear me?" Harry slowly began to open his eyes and was startled to see who it was.  
  
"P-Professor S-Snape i-is t-that y-you?"  
  
"Yes Potter, it is, and I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"P-Please h-help m-me!" Harry mumbled. Snape was shocked.  
  
He was still startled when he said to reassure Harry," Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Since Snape had seen Harry at the hospital, he had begun to think very differently about him. Snape had always assumed that because of his fame, his aunt and uncle had spoiled him, but after he saw what they had done to him, Snape actually felt sorry for Harry.  
  
Snape looked horrified at the bloody body of Harry. Snape waved his wand, and the chains holding Harry loosed and Snape slipped them off. Now that Harry was conscious he began to feel horrible pains all over himself. Tears were pouring down his face and he could hardly bear it. Snape picked Harry up in his arms. Harry nearly screamed out in pain. There was now a small puddle of blood where Harry had been chained.  
  
Snape looked down at Harry," Don't worry. You're safe now Potter." Suddenly Snape heard footsteps coming towards where they were.  
  
Just as the door was about to open, Snape apperated with Harry still in his arms.  
  
Voldemort stood in the doorway," My plan is proceeding perfectly." When Snape and Harry reappeared they were just outside the school grounds. Snape looked down at Harry again and realized that he was hardly breathing.  
  
"Hold on Potter." Snape began racing across the grounds. It was still quite early. It wasn't even dawn yet, so luckily no students had arrived yet. Snape was out of breath when he finally reached the castle. "Please hold on Potter." Meanwhile... 


	8. Repeat of Death

RosieCotten: I'm glad you liked it and I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, but I was busy with finals.  
  
Ginnygal189: Well I'm glad you also liked it and once again sorry I took so long.  
  
Padfootfe: For the whole one bad thing after another...well...I'm not good at in between scenes. I prefer back-to-back suspense; anyways there actually is a reason to every bit of torture I write. Believe me, in the end you'll understand why it had to happen. Oh, and you'll get a hint of what Voldemort is up to in the next chapter.  
  
Fox666: Well there's more torture to come actually, but all well planned and for a reason. Also, I hope this chapter answers all of your questions. And because of all your excellent questions, I dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
Shroom: Sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Dark Depressed Teenage Goth: Get a life! If you don't like it, don't read it. Has common sense taught you nothing? And besides that, can't you tell the difference between reality and a fanfic? Anyways, you'd do well in respect to refrain from threatening me, or whatever absurd thing you called it. Until you've lived a day in my life, don't criticize me. And for your information I'm a girl, living proof that bitches can be human. And look I didn't have to call you any rude names or threaten your life to get my point across. Take it to heart! Cheers!  
  
TO ALL: Sorry, but this chapter has not been beta read yet. I just felt bad about taking so long so I thought I'd post it now to give you something to read and then have it revised and reposted later. Also I have an important question.  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I was not intending to include slash in my story, but I had a good idea for a pairing. Although, since I did not put a warning in the summary before hand I thought it would only be right for me to ask first. So my question is to all of my current readers, would anyone mind if this story had slash in it? If even one of my current readers would be upset with it, I will not include it. It is not imperative to the story, but I just had an offhanded idea. Thank you and please include your opinion on it in your next review. Anyways enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT-REPEAT OF DEATH  
  
Sirius had just finished making a huge chicken dinner. It was around three o'clock.  
  
Sirius walked over to the stairs and called up them," Harry, come down, dinners ready." He walked over to the table and sat down. He waited about five minutes, but Harry still hadn't come down. 'Maybe he didn't hear me', Sirius thought.  
  
He went to the stairs again.  
  
"Harry your dinners on the table and it's getting cold. Come down." There was no answer. Sirius decided to go up the stairs and have a look.  
  
When he got to Harry's room he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey kiddo, are you done packing, dinners ready"? He tried to turn the knob, but couldn't. It was locked. "Harry, Harry is everything ok? Open the door, Harry." There was still no answer.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Alohamora." There was a click and the door unlocked. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Harry, dinners..." But Sirius stopped. There was no one there.  
  
Sirius was now panicking.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius turned to go check the rest of the house for him, when he saw, written on the wall, in blood, the words,  
  
TO THE FORMER GODFATHER, POTTER DIES TONIGHT! SINCERELY, THE DARK LORD'S SECOND  
  
, and below it was a small puddle of blood.  
  
"No, no, Harry, no!" Sirius disappeared with a pop.  
  
When he reappeared he was standing just outside of the Hogwarts school grounds. He raced across them as fast as he could go. He finally reached the great oak doors and tore through them. There was a loud-echoed boom as they shut. Terrible images of Harry being tortured were racing through his mind. Sirius could hardly think and almost past the gargoyle. He skidded to a halt.  
  
"Fuzzy custards." The gargoyle leapt aside. Sirius didn't even wait for the staircase to reach the top. He jumped from the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He tumbled to the floor landing only a foot away from Dumbledore. Sirius looked up, as he stood, not even bothering to dust himself off.  
  
"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Harry, blood, gone, message, tonight, die..."  
  
"Sirius, calm down", Dumbledore said as he put his hand on Sirius shoulder," Now one more time, slower, what about Harry?" Sirius took a deep breath and told Dumbledore what happened. By the time Sirius was finished the normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was completely gone.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to get him back?" Sirius nearly shouted.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, but there is someone who can." Sirius followed Dumbledore up to the owlry. When they got there Dumbledore picked up a huge brown barn owl and tied a blank piece of black parchment to the owls leg. He brought the owl to the window.  
  
"Take this to Serveus. You know where he is, now go and be quick and don't draw attention to yourself." The owl gave Dumbledore a nod and flew out the window.  
  
Dumbledore then turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Now all we can do I'm afraid is sit and wait and hope that it's not to late." Sirius followed Dumbledore out of the owlry and back down to Dumbledore's office. The two were completely silent the entire time. When they finally got there, Dumbledore told Sirius he had much to do and then turned and retired up the stairs. Sirius just plopped himself down in a big puffy red armchair. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry.  
  
"Once again it's all my fault. I shouldn't have made him go to his room. I should have kept him close to me at all times. I never should have taken my eyes off of him. This is the second time I've failed him. I have no right to raise Harry as my son. Why would he want to grow up to be like me anyways? He probably hates me for not having been there. Worst of all I promised him I would always be there for him. I promised I would never leave him, and now I have no idea where he is. He's probably scared and all alone being tortured by..." Sirius' sobbing voice trailed off as he began crying even harder. "Voldemort was right, there is nothing I can do to protect him."  
  
A small cracking noise made Sirius look up. There was Dumbledore standing on the stairs starring at Sirius. He had the saddest look in his eyes. Dumbledore, having heard everything, went over to Sirius and sat down on a chair opposite of him.  
  
"Listen to me", Dumbledore began," It's not your..."  
  
"No, it is my fault. It all happened right under my nose. What am I going to do? If I couldn't protect him this time, how am I going to protect him the next time, if there is a next time? I'm a horrible..."  
  
"Sirius stop it right now." Dumbledore was nearly shouting, something he never did. "I'm sorry Sirius, but this time I have to put my foot down. It was not your fault. You were just trying to be a good parent. Harry could never be mad at you. He cares about you as if you were his father."  
  
"Yes, but I can't loose him...I can't live without him...he's all I have left." Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, as Sirius broke down crying again.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, Sirius"?  
  
"Sleep? How can I possibly sleep not even knowing if Harry's alive"?  
  
"He's very strong Sirius. I'm sure he's well alive and will soon be back with us safe and sound."  
  
Dumbledore decided to stay with Sirius. They talked for hours about Harry, and Dumbledore filled him in on everything that had happened to Harry before Sirius had escaped.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairs that led to Dumbldore's office. The door swung open and standing there panting was Snape, covered in Harry's blood.  
  
"Harry...he's in the...hospital wing", Snape panted," He's in...bad shape." As soon as those words left Snape's mouth Sirius raced past Snape and out of Dumbledore's office. He was running at top speed.  
  
'Please be ok, Harry. Please hang on. I'm coming.' As Sirius came closer to the hospital wing he began to hear screams of pain. The closer he got the louder the screams became. He finally reached the hospital wing with the screams louder then ever. He saw Madame Pomfrey standing over someone who was kicking and screaming in pain. Sirius rushed over. 'Please don't let it be bad!' But of course it was.  
  
Harry who had tears pouring down his face was screaming as loud as he could. He was kicking and trying to get away from Madame Pomfrey. He had a huge hole in his stomach that was gushing blood. His wrists were bleeding, as were his eyes. Madame Pomfrey had her wand above Harry's stomach trying to heal what she could. Mini blue bolts of light were emitting from her wand and plunging themselves into Harry's wounds.  
  
Suddenly Harry screamed out," Please just let me die! Siriuuuuuuus!" Sirius grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"Shhh...don't worry kiddo, I'm here." Harry opened his blood shot eyes slightly trying to look at Sirius, but he could only see a blurry red image, even though his glasses were still on. Sirius removed Harry's glasses, grabbed a damp cloth, and began trying to clean the blood out of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Sirius", Harry cried shaking uncontrollably," please just end it, please. I can't take it anymore...I'm sorry Sirius." Harry yelled even louder as more blood poured out of his stomach.  
  
"Kiddo, don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry about. Your gonna be just fine." Harry's grip on Sirius tightened as he screamed out in pain.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey isn't there anything you can give him to stop the pain. A sedative...anything."  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but this is a school, not a hospital. We don't have things like that. Injuries like this aren't supposed to happen to students." Sirius looked at Harry. He could see the pain all over him.  
  
Suddenly Sirius's horrified expression disappeared as he bent down and whispered into Harry's ear," I love you." Then with one last reassuring smile, Sirius hit Harry in the head. Harry's grip on Sirius's hand loosened and the screaming stopped. Harry passed into a dreamless sleep. Madame Pomfrey looked at Sirius shocked. Sirius let go of Harry's hand and slowly backed away from him, while never looking away from Harry's mangled body. Sirius retreated into a corner and slouched down to the floor. He plopped his face into his knees and began to sob silently.  
  
Just then Snape and Dumbledore came bursting into the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened", Dumbledore gasped as he looked at the motionless Harry," He's not dead is he?" Madame Pomfrey looked up from what she was doing and starred at Sirius.  
  
"No, just unconscious", she said to Dumbledore without even looking at him. She then quickly began tending to Harry again. Snape starred at his feet for a moment thinking, then without a word turned and rushed out of the hospital wing as fast as he came in.  
  
Dumbledore went over to Sirius," I think it's time you got some rest."  
  
"No, I won't leave him...not again, not ever", Sirius said into his knees.  
  
"Fine then stay here in the hospital wing. But get some sleep in one of the beds." Sirius looked up into Dumbledore's twinkle less eyes and knew that now was not the time to argue. Dumbledore slowly helped Sirius to his feet and led him over to the bed next to Harry's. Sirius sat down and dried his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"This leaves me with much work to do. I will see you later Sirius, and remember, none of this is your fault." With that Dumbledore hobbled out of the hospital wing clearly deep in thought.  
  
Sirius sat on the bed for at least a good twenty minutes starring at Harry, before Madame Pomfrey finally pulled her wand away and announced to Sirius that she was done and that there was nothing more she could do. Harry's eyes, wrists, and stomach had stopped bleeding, but his eyes were swollen, his wrists had a thin scare all the way around them, and his stomach had a long jagged scare as well. Sirius jumped up and kneeled beside Harry's bed, grabbing his hand gently. He began uselessly trying to brush Harry's bangs out of his eyes. Madame Pomfrey wrapped Harry's stomach and wrists with a silky white cloth. She then proceeded in tying a damp cloth around Harry's eyes to help with the swelling.  
  
" He's going to need a lot of sleep Sirius, as do you". Sirius reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and lay down in the bed next to his.  
  
Sirius waited until Madame Pomfrey had left before whispering sweetly into Harry's ear," Don't worry kiddo, I'm never going to leave you again. I'll make it up to you, Harry. I promise. Good night kiddo, sleep well. I love you so much...my son." Then Sirius closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


	9. No More Magic Mr Potter

Tiffany: I'm really glad you like it so far!  
  
Opal: Actually I was thinking HP/DM. Hope that's ok. ...Uh...actually I never thought about a dreamless sleep potion or stunning him...uh...let's just pretend they wouldn't have worked...yah...uh...anyways...well better yet it will help strengthen the bond that is a major part of the plot as you will all see in the end...oh no I've said to much.  
  
Ginnygal189: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I'm happy to say that this chapter has been beta-read. Wow, that has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Thank you so much for the compliment!  
  
VladLycan: Glad you liked it. Yah, well let's not talk about Dark Depressed Teenage Goth, it's people like that, which worries me. Anyways hope she doesn't read yours either, because I really like yours and wouldn't appreciate a rude comment about them.  
  
Padfootfe: Oh I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just thought it would be best if I tried to explain since a lot of people have commented on the torture thing. And, besides my explanation, I also just plain like torture fics. Please don't think I'm weird or anything, I just can't help it, but I do always enjoy a good ending.  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Since no one seems to have a complaint about slash, I deem the question null and void, meaning that there will be slash, but don't worry it won't be anything explicit. It will be an HP/DM, but on the side, it will add a little to the ultimate plot of the story, which this chapter will help with.  
  
I would also like to thank Artemis for his wonderful beta reading!  
  
CHAPTER NINE-NO MORE MAGIC MR. POTTER  
  
Sirius woke up early the next morning. He squinted half asleep over at Harry's bed, but his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he realized that Harry was gone. Sirius was panicking beyond belief. 'What if someone kidnapped him again? No, Harry please be ok. This can't be happening. Not again.'  
  
Suddenly he heard someone out on the grounds yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius raced over to the window. He looked around frantically for whom the voice came from. Then he saw it. At the very edge of the forest was Harry. He was standing perfectly still, with his arms to his sides, starring out into the Forbidden Forest. His wand was lying on the grass next to him.  
  
'How did he get all the way out there with his injuries', Sirius wondered starring at Harry in awe. Suddenly the still figure of Harry dropped to its knees, jutting Sirius into yet another fit of panic. Sirius tore his eyes away from Harry and raced out of the hospital wing.  
  
It was early enough that none of the students were even up yet, so Sirius had no trouble darting through the many corridors, and down the many stairs to the entrance hall. He burst through the great oak doors and out onto the grounds, running as fast as he could to where Harry was. When he finally got there, he dove to the ground in front of Harry. The young Gryffindor was starring blankly into the forest as if mesmerized. Even though Sirius was kneeling right in front of him, Harry continued to stare toward the forest as though Sirius was transparent.  
  
'He looks terrible', Sirius thought to himself. Sirius starred at Harry for a moment, before putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, and gently shaking him.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me? Snap out of it Harry!"  
  
Harry began to blink, as his eyes teared up and focused on Sirius. Tears slowly began to pour from his eyes, and Harry threw himself at Sirius wrapping his arms around Sirius's waist and burying his face in Sirius's chest. Harry began to sob uncontrollably. Sirius kept one hand tightly gripping Harry's shoulder and with the other he playfully ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo? Why are you crying?" Harry looked up at Sirius with a tear stained face. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen and his glasses hung crookedly on his face.  
  
"S-Sirius, if I couldn't do magic anymore...w-would you still want me?" Sirius looked at Harry shocked.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Please Sirius", Harry cried," a-answer me. If I couldn't do magic w-would you still want me?" Sirius paused. Harry had an almost desperate look on his face awaiting Sirius's reply.  
  
"Of course Harry. I love you so much. I will always want you." Harry plunged his face back into Sirius's chest and continued to sob.  
  
Then he muttered into Sirius's chest," I'm a squib!" Sirius just sat there for a while holding Harry and trying to take in what he had just said.  
  
Finally Sirius replied, " look Harry, I'm sure you can still do magic. You're probably just tired. You haven't fully recovered yet, that's all. Don't worry, ok kiddo?" There was no answer. "Harry?"  
  
Sirius lifted Harry's head; he had cried himself to sleep. Sirius sighed.  
  
'Poor kiddo. He's been through so much already. If he really can't do magic anymore...'  
  
"...No, I won't think about that. It's not possible!" Sirius pocketed Harry's wand, then picked Harry up and carried him back to the hospital wing. He reached the hospital wing just as the students started getting up for the first day of classes. He gently placed Harry in the bed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Just sleep kiddo and don't worry everything will be fine. I have something to do, but I'll be back before you know it. I love you!" With that Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead and left the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was only asleep for about an hour or so when he finally woke up. He looked over at the huge grandfather clock in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed realizing what time it was, "I'm late for class and I don't have my wand, my books, or even my time card." Harry quickly hoped out of bed and suddenly remembered he was wearing his pajamas. He made his way quietly to the Gryffindor common room. The trip felt like forever because he had to move slowly, and his stomach was beginning to hurt again. He finally reached the portrait of the pink lady.  
  
"Excuse me", Harry said. The pink lady looked up and starred at Harry for a moment.  
  
" Nice of you to finally show up, but you're late. Everyone is already at their first class of the term."  
  
"I know", Harry replied," I need to change into my robes and get my things, but I didn't get the password last night. Do you think you could let me in anyways?"  
  
"Well I shouldn't...but I was told of your stay in the hospital wing last night...so...I guess...in you go, quickly now", she said as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Harry climbed inside and went up to the boys' dormitory. He found the room that said fifth year and entered. It only took a few minutes to change, he didn't know what his first class was so he didn't grab any books. He also couldn't find his wand, but decided to ask Sirius later. He was soon out of the common room and back in the halls.  
  
'Now where am I going to find my time card?' Harry wondered,' Maybe Dumbledore has it.' He hurried off to Dumbledore's office. When he finally reached the gargoyle, he was shocked to find it open. Harry nervously went inside and up the spiraling staircase. When he got to the top he expected to see Dumbledore sitting there waiting for him, but to his surprise the only one there was Dumbldore's Phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes starred intently at Harry, and then as if he could read Harry's mind, he flew over to Dumbledore's desk and picked up a small piece of parchment. Harry walked over to Fawkes and took it. At the top of the parchment it said Potter, Harry, and under it was his class schedule.  
  
"Hey, thanks Fawkes!" He pet Fawkes on the head and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once he was back out in the halls, he looked at the parchment again, "All right first class is...transfiguration." Harry decided to walk to class slowly hoping he wouldn't get there until class was over. He didn't have his wand anyways, so there wouldn't be much he could do. He was only one hall away now, when he heard a strange noise come from behind him.  
  
He whirled around and there, only a few feet away from him, stood Filtch and at his feet, Misses Norris. Before Harry had a chance to do anything, Filtch was upon him.  
  
He grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and said in a low scratchy voice," I've got you this time. You're not going to get away. All students are supposed to be in class. I think I'll punish you myself. Finally I'll get to use one of the old fashion methods again."  
  
Filtch started dragging Harry towards the dungeons. Harry tried to pull loose, but he was still too weak and his wrists were burning.  
  
"Stop, please, let go, your hurting me!" Harry yelled as his wrists suddenly began to bleed. Filtch ignored him though and continued to drag him down towards the dungeons. By the time they reached the dungeons there was a steady stream of blood seeping down Harry's arm. Filtch stopped at the very end of the dungeon's hallway in front of a large, old door. There were spider webs all over the door, as if it hadn't been touched in years. Filtch pulled out an old rusty key and unlocked the door. Just then there was a huge crash followed by the eerie laugh of Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"That Peeves", Filtch bellowed," what has he done now?" Filtch threw Harry into the room. "I'll be back in a minute to deal with you." And with that Filtch slammed the door shut, locked it, and hobbled quickly away with Misses Norris at his heels.  
  
Harry staggered to his feet. His stomach had begun to bleed again and there was a sharp pain in his scar. Harry looked around for a moment before a horrified expression spread across his face. The entire room was filled with all sorts of methods and contraptions of torture. The room itself smelled like death. Suddenly Harry's scar exploded with pain. He was getting dizzy and began swaying. Harry dropped to the ground and propped himself up against the door.  
  
'Voldemort couldn't be here, there's no...' Something shimmery caught his eyes. He starred off into the shadows across the room. Somebody else was in the room with him. Then it appeared. From the shadows crept a small fat rat with a silver arm. It slowly began creeping toward Harry. Harry began banging frantically on the door.  
  
"Somebody help, open the door, please, let me out", Harry shouted. He heard a pop come from behind him and whipped around to see Peter Pettigrew standing there with a knife.  
  
"I'm sorry Potter, but today you die!" Peter raised the knife high above Harry's head.  
  
The knife was about to plunge down when there came a strange clanging noise from behind Peter. They both froze. Peter turned around and stared into the shadows, but neither of them saw anything. Peter was sweating heavily as he turned back to Harry, convincing himself that it was just one of his fellow rats. He once again raised the knife, but this time there was a clanging noise coming from just outside the door.  
  
A faint, "Alohamora", was heard and the door slowly began to creek open. Peter, panicking beyond belief, immediately transformed back into a rat and ran as fast as he could back into the shadows.  
  
The door opened and standing there was none other then Snape.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you doing down here, Potter? I know for a fact that you are still supposed to be in the hospital wing."  
  
"I...I..." Snape noticed that Harry was bleeding again.  
  
"Here Potter, I'll take you back to the hospital wing", Snape said as he picked Harry up.  
  
"But...but...Peter...he...was..."but Harry didn't finish as he passed out. Snape was completely confused.  
  
'Why would he be talking about Peter? How did he get down here? Why was he locked in the torture room? Why was he out of bed in the first place?'  
  
As Snape was carrying Harry back to the hospital wing the other students were rushing around the halls to get to their next class. Everyone stopped to stare as Snape walked by with a strange bloody bundle. He shielded Harry's face so the other students wouldn't panic. Anyways he didn't want Harry to get any more attention. If the other students knew, Harry would have a mile long line of well-wishers bringing cards, and flowers, and candy, and anything else they could conjure up. Not to mention they'd probably blame him, still little did Snape know that Neville had seen clearly who it was. 


	10. Surprising Confussions

Crescomellonnin: Oh, I hadn't even realized I spelled Remus wrong. Thanks, I'll get on fixing that immediately.  
  
Ginnygal189: Don't worry the slash will be very mild and off to the side.  
  
Padfootfe: Well, there's one more tragic event I have planned before Harry starts to really loose it.  
  
Opal: No, it's just going to be a nice Snape, although I was thinking of writing a separate HPSS, if anyone would be interested.  
  
All: I'm glad everyone like the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy.   
  
CHAPTER TEN-SURPRISING CONFUSSIONS  
  
Neville waited until Snape had disappeared into the hospital wing before turning and darting at top speed to the Gryffindor common room. When he finally clambered through the portrait hole he was completely out of breath.  
  
"Trying out for the Sprintzy track team are you", Fred joked seeing Neville panting.  
  
"No...it's...about...Harry..."He said between breaths. At the mere mention of Harry's name, nearly everyone in the common room raced over to form a tight circle around Neville. Among those were Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and a few other first and second years.  
  
"What about Harry", George urged.  
  
"I think Snape killed him", Neville blurted out.  
  
"What? But there's no way", Seamus shouted.  
  
"Yah and anyways Dumbldore would never let something like that happen", Dean added.  
  
"But I saw Snape carrying Harry into the hospital wing and there was blood dripping from him", Neville argued.  
  
"Well everyone knows how much Snape hates Harry", One of the other students added.  
  
"But he'd get life in Azkaban for that."  
  
"What if Snape's really a death eater working for you-know-who." The comments soon erupted into a huge heated debate among the whole Gryffindor house.  
  
"I say we all go to the hospital wing and see for ourselves", Ginny nervously stated, hoping with all her heart that Neville was wrong. Everyone nodded in agreement and the group marched out of the common room.  
  
As they were rounding the corner to the hospital wing, Snape emerged looking as slimy and dangerous as ever. The group of Gryffindors stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Snape stared at them with a look that could kill, before hastily growling," Isn't class about to start? What are you all doing here? You can't possibly all be sick." No one said a word. Everyone was too afraid of what Snape might do to them if he suspected they knew. Loud gasps erupted throughout the group, as people began to notice the blood on Snape's robes. Immediately the group of Gryffindors turned and darted away.  
  
As soon as they were far out of earshot George spoke, "Ok, let's meet at lunch outside the hospital wing when Snape is gone and check it out." The group once again nodded in agreement and dispersed just as the Hogwart's bell rang: signaling the beginning of class.  
  
The next class of the day for fifth year Gryffindors was defense against the dark arts with the Ravenclaws. Neville, Dean, and Seamus scurried quickly to class, afraid that at any moment Snape was going to jump out from some hidden corridor and attack them. When they finally got to the classroom they found the door open and the students already in their seats. The three quickly went and took seats behind Ron and Hermione, both of whom were looking devastated.  
  
Immediately the three boys began hastily whispering to Ron and Hermione about what had happened. "Harry...", "...Snape...", "...blood...", "...hospital...", "...dead...", and "...killed..." was about all Ron and Hermione were able to make out of the jumble of hushed voices.  
  
"All right calm down. Now again, but one at a time", Hermione whispered back.  
  
"All right", Neville began," I was standing by the hospital wing when I saw Snape approaching. He was carrying Harry and there was blood all over him."  
  
"Yah and so we decided to go check it out and then Snape came out of the hospital wing", Dean continued.  
  
"And he was covered in blood, so we've decided to go back to the hospital wing during lunch. Are you coming?" Seamus finished. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with shocked and terrified expressions, and after a moment of silence they both nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had just finished changing Harry's bandages and fixing him up. He was still unconscious. She gave Harry a sad look and then spoke: more to herself then Harry.  
  
"Why do you keep getting up? You need to stay in bed and get your rest or your going to hurt yourself more." Madame Pomfrey sighed as she cleaned up the old bandages, now soaked with blood, and left for her office.  
  
Harry lay there fast asleep, but not for long. Only minutes later he woke up. He looked quickly around the empty room after remembering what had happened in the dungeon. He began to wonder if perhaps he had only imagined Peter being there. He sighed inwardly to himself before looking around himself again. There was no one anywhere. Harry didn't want to be alone, not when he had such a bad feeling. He got out his time card and after glancing at the clock once again, looked at his next class.  
  
"Alright, Defense against the dark arts", Harry whispered to himself. It was by far his favorite class, ever since Professor Lupin had taught it. Harry once again got quietly out of bed, and made his way out of the hospital wing: this time being very careful not to run into Filtch again.  
  
Although he was no longer bleeding and was wrapped in clean new bandages, the front and sleeves of his robes were soaked in blood. Harry didn't notice though, so he tried to make his way to class as if nothing had happened. He knew he was injured, but the only thing he ever wanted was to be normal, to be treated like everyone else. So the only thing on his mind was to get to class, even if he couldn't do magic, 'Sirius was probably right I just need rest', even if Wormtail was loose again,' It was probably just my imagination', even if he was injured,' I'm feeling a little bit better.' He soon reached the Defense against the dark arts' classroom.  
  
The door was closed and he was leery to open it. He didn't know what to expect from his classmates or from his new defense against the dark arts professor, whom he had no idea who it was this year. They had had a new professor every year, and not all of them had been good.  
  
He finally collected up his courage and opened the door. Instantly the stairs of dozens upon dozens of eyes were upon him. Whispers and gasps rang throughout the classroom. Harry lowered his head and made his way to the back of the classroom. He sat down in a seat far removed from everyone else. No one said a word.  
  
After a moment he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Still looking down, he shivered as to what was undoubtedly his new professor standing over him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but I was held up and I didn't want to be any later so I didn't get a chance to get my book or my wand", Harry explained quickly, hoping he wasn't going to get into to much trouble. But what Harry heard next came as a huge shock.  
  
It was Sirius's voice. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here, Harry? You're supposed to be resting." Harry looked up into the sympathetic eyes of his godfather.  
  
"Sirius? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Well...surprise. I'm your defense against the dark arts professor." A smile spread across Harry's face. "I still think you should be resting though."  
  
"Don't worry lunch is next and I promise I'll go take a nap and rest, but please let me stay." Harry's eyes were pleading and Sirius just couldn't say no to those precious little puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, but I want you to go to the hospital wing and stay there all of lunch and I'm going to check on you, is that..." Sirius had finally noticed the blood all over Harry's front and sleeves. "Harry! What happened? Why are your injuries bleeding again?" Harry lowered his head and starred at his desk while fumbling with his robes.  
  
"Well...I...You see..."  
  
"Come on Harry! Tell me please!"  
  
"I guess I was just being careless, that's all." Sirius knew Harry was lying, but why? He decided not to press the matter.  
  
"Alright, I'll have Madame Pomfrey lay out some fresh robes for you at the hospital wing, oh and here." Sirius pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks Sirius", Harry replied taking it. Everyone in the class was watching him, but Harry and Sirius were talking too quiet for anyone to be able to hear what they were saying. Finally with one last reassuring smile, Sirius walked back up to the front of the class. Everyone kept glancing back at Harry, but he had once again lowered his head and was starring at his wand, which he had placed on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Alright like I was saying I was thinking about reviewing what you guys learned last year, but no one could tell me, so I've got something new." Sirius walked around to the back of his desk and pulled out a rather large cage, which be then placed on the desk. The cage had a cloth on it, so no one could see what was inside. "Now the creature that I'm about to show you is rare almost anywhere you go. The reason I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves though is because there are hundreds of these in the Forbidden Forrest and they are quite dangerous because they usually travel in packs. Now, I give you the Yukeron!" Sirius proudly announced as he pulled the sheet off the cage and revealed a dog size creature bearing its teeth at the class. It looked almost like a giant guinea pig except that it had catlike eyes and a long tail that ended in a sort of bladed horn. "Now they are quite aggressive and nothing except the knock back jinx has any effect on it, but there's a catch. The jinx had to be aimed for the horn on the Yukeron's tail, which will momentarily stun it." Everyone was starring intently at the creature as it continued to growl at them. "Alright now after a quick review of the knock back jinx each of you will get a chance to try and stop the Yukeron from attacking you. Nobody worry, it's a lot easier then it seems. I want to start you guys off easy."  
  
Sirius placed a small wooden block on each person's desk and told them to use the knockback jinx to knock the block off the desk. Most of the students had no trouble; some even sent their blocks soaring across the room. Harry on the other hand couldn't even make the block budge.  
  
'I'm sure I can do it when I'm faced with danger.' So Harry pushed the block off his desk with his hand when no one was looking.  
  
After a few minutes Sirius looked around, and upon seeing all the blocks gone and on the floor, he addressed the class, "All right now, everyone come up to the front and gather around the cage, and one by one I will call you forward to face the Yukeron." Everyone went up quickly, except Harry who slowly made his way up far behind everyone else. Hermione and Ron both saw this and quickly made their way over to where he was.  
  
"Oh Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione whispered as soon as they were next to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it guys", Harry replied.  
  
"Are you sure? You look terrible", Ron added.  
  
"Yes, really. I'm fine." Harry watched silently as one by one the students were called up to face the Yukeron. Hermione and Ron were watching Harry as though he was about to die at any moment.  
  
Almost everyone had gone up and succeeded, even Neville, who only had a little trouble because he had his wand backward, but he was able to turn it around just in time before the Yukeron attacked.  
  
Finally it was Harry's turn. He went to the center of the group and held his wand ready as the Yukeron shook himself, trying to gather himself from the last attack. The Yukeron starred intently at Harry and then without warning the Yukeron charged at him. Harry tried to perform the knockback jinx, but nothing happened. The Yukeron swung its tail into Harry's side sending him flying across the room.  
  
Sirius immediately forced the Yukeron into its cage, as everyone rushed over to Harry.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Harry was quite dazed and was clutching his side in pain. Sirius fearing Harry might have broken a rib looked up at Ron," Ron please take Harry up to the hospital wing immediately."  
  
"Yes professor", Ron answered back as he helped Harry to his feet.  
  
The two of them left the class in total silence, which was suddenly broken by Ron," Harry, I'm your friend right?"  
  
"Of course you are, Ron."  
  
"Your BEST friend, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"Then you would tell me if something were wrong, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is wrong." Ron glared at Harry. "WHAT?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look at you Harry. This is not nothing. Please tell me what happened!"  
  
"Look Ron, it's ok. Nothing happened, nothing at all. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT!"  
  
"AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
  
"IT IS THE TRUTH!"  
  
"IS IT REALLY?!"  
  
At that point Harry had had enough. He pulled away from Ron and without even looking at him replied," The hospital wing is just around the corner. I don't need YOUR help, so just go back to class."  
  
"Gladly." And with that Ron stormed off back down the hall.  
  
'Oh man, what have I done', Harry thought as he walked into the hospital wing. 'Maybe I should've just told him. It's too late for that, now that he's mad at me.' Harry looked around the hospital wing, but there was no one there. Instead on the bed, which he had been previously sleeping in, there was a freshly folded Hogwarts robe. He changed into it behind the bed hangings, laid his old bloody robes on the bed, and sat down. A few moments later neither Madame Pomfrey nor Sirius had shone up, so Harry got up and decided he was in no mood to stay there on his own. He left the hospital wing and went in search of Sirius, since it was now lunchtime. 


	11. Lost Misunderstandings

**Extremely Important Author Note**: I am so lost on where this fic is going that it's quite sad actually, see I started writing it a long time ago and never really thought through where it was going to, so yah! Anyways, I was planning on abandoning it, but seeing as how I am still getting occasional reviews from people who actually like it, I am going to continue. Keep in mind though, three important things, one-this chapter and the next two were written before I had my wonderful beta reader Artemis, so she hasn't read any of the chapters from this story and has no idea what it's about and she already works hard enough on Star-Crossed Lovers that I don't want her to have to read it so it will not be beta read for quite a long time, please bare with me, second-the story will be taking strange turns after the next three chapters because I have actually thought up a plot now, unfortunately for some of you, that involves heavy Harry/Severus slash and one very volatile godfather, and lastly-sorry I used to be stupid, Star-Crossed Lovers actually had a plot from the beginning and I know how it's going to end, I also have a sequel planned although it's still in the works. Anyways, please attempt to enjoy!

CHAPTER 11-LOST MISUNDERSTANDINGS

Harry made his way back to the defense against the dark arts class, hoping that by some chance Sirius was still there. Harry got to the classroom and saw that the door was shut. He went to it and knocked but there was no answer. He tried to open it, but to his dismay, found that it was locked.

"Oh great", Harry said to himself," I wonder if Sirius has an office?" Harry thought hard and decided that his office would probably be the same as the other defense against the dark arts teachers, and since he had been there many times before, he headed off in that direction. On his way Harry passed by the great hall. He could hear the loud chatter that was coming from inside and decided to take a peek just to see if Sirius was there. He glanced up at the teachers' table but Sirius's place was empty. Harry left without another thought. As he was heading toward Sirius's office, he heard a voice coming from one of the classrooms.

"...Harry and nobody's going to do anything about it!" The voice was very familiar and then it came to him. How could he forget? It was Reamus Lupin, but whom was he talking to? Harry got slightly closer to the door. The door was open a crack so Harry could hear everything perfectly.

Then the other person spoke," I don't believe it!" It was Sirius, Harry was sure. Harry was about to enter when Sirius continued," That good for nothing...I mean he can't even do magic...I don't see why Dumbledore doesn't just get rid of him, believe me we'd all be a lot better off without him!"

"And safer too", Reamus added. Harry couldn't believe his ears; they weren't talking about him, were they?

Suddenly Sirius started talking again," Why doesn't that squib just go live in the muggle world where he belongs."

"Yah, but what makes you think the muggles would want him anymore then we do", Reamus added. The two of them began to laugh hysterically.

'They are talking about me', Harry thought. He felt his eyes begin to sting. 'Well I don't need them, I don't need any of them', Harry thought as he raced away from the classroom.

"I'm glad you told me Reamus. I can't believe Filtch would do something like that", Sirius said.

"Yah, me neither", Reamus replied.

"Well I need to get to the hospital wing and check on Harry. The poor kiddo. I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Of course." And the two of them left the classroom headed in different directions.

When Sirius reached the hospital wing the only one he saw was Madame Pomfrey who was picking up some school robes off of one of the beds.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Harry?"

"No", Madame Pomfrey replied turning toward Sirius," but I suppose he must have stopped by, because he changed into his the robes you set out for him. Maybe he went to the great hall to have a bite to eat."

"Yah maybe. Well thanks, and if you see him could you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"Of course!" Sirius left toward the Great Hall. When he got there he entered quietly and searched up and down the Gryffindor table until his eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione, but Harry was no where to be seen. Sirius made his way over to Ron.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Harry?"

"No, why?"

"Well I stopped by the hospital wing and he wasn't there. You did take him to the hospital wing didn't you?"

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'"?

"Well we got into a bit of an argument and just before we got there he told me to...well...basically get lost. So I did."

"YOU WHAT?" Sirius was beginning to get worried.

Meanwhile Harry had already made his way to the entrance hall, out the great oak doors, across the school grounds, and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. The trees loomed over him and it seemed as if the day had suddenly turned to night, for the trees were so dense that the sun hardly made a speckle of light on the forest floor. Harry wondered through the darkness, turning his eyes back every once in a while to take many last looks at his school, before he could no longer even see a glimpse of it. Sirius's words repeated themselves over and over again in his head, each time tearing him apart inside more and more. Small frightening noises could be heard all around Harry, and after what felt like hours of walking he began to think twice about leaving.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I didn't think the forest was this deep. I've never been this far into the forest. I think I'm lost." Harry continued on, but much slower now. Suddenly there was a loud snap behind him.

Harry whirled around only to find himself face to face with a Yukeron. Harry slowly reached into his robes for his wand, but it wasn't there. Then it hit him. He had left his wand in his bloody robes when he had changed. Harry was panicking. The Yukeron began to charge, and Harry turned and made a mad dash for somewhere safe. The faster Harry ran, the farther he went, the darker things became, and the closer the tramping feet of the Yukeron sounded. Suddenly the path ended. Harry stopped as he found himself at the edge of a ravine. He took a quick glance down into the ravine. It was pitch black as if it had no end. Harry's thoughts suddenly reverted back to the Yukeron. He whirled around. The Yukeron had stopped as well clearly out of breath, but it didn't seem as though it had given up. It appeared to realize that Harry was cornered, because it began a slow advance. Harry took a step backward toward the ravine, and suddenly from out of nowhere he heard a voice yell in his ear," STOP!" But Harry realized to late what the voice had meant. He felt the ground beneath him give way, and suddenly he was falling. Everything darkened and soon Harry blacked out.

Meanwhile Sirius had gone on a frantic search of the school looking for Harry. After an hour of searching there was still no sign of him. Sirius finally decided that it would be best to alert Dumbledore and the other professors. Sirius raced to Dumbledore's office and found him there talking to Snape.

"Dumbledore!" Dumbledore and Snape turned to Sirius quite surprised.

"Don't you have a class you should be teaching right now, Black?" Snape sneered. Sirius had completely forgotten.

"Yes, but I was speaking to Dumbledore!" Sirius grumbled back.

"What is it Sirius?" Dumbledore asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Harry is missing. I can't find him anywhere. No one has seen him since class, which was over three hours ago!" Dumbledore sensing the panic in Sirius's voice tried to calm him.

"Sirius listen, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but to be cautious I will alert the other teachers. Have you searched the grounds yet?"

"No", Sirius replied," but I'll go right away!"

"As will I." Sirius turned to Snape and glared at him as if he had just uttered some kind of horrible curse. "You realize that I don't hate the boy as much as you may think. On the contrary, I have become quite fond of the boy", Snape replied breaking the silence.

"Then it's agreed! The other professors and I will continue to search the school. Don't worry Sirius, we'll find him." Dumbledore replied. With that Sirius and Snape left for the grounds.

When they got there, the grounds were completely empty.

'This is pointless', Sirius thought to himself as he glanced around the grounds,' there's clearly no one out here.' Suddenly his eyes fell upon the Forbidden Forrest. "He couldn't be", Sirius said quietly to himself as he thought about this morning when Harry had been starring into the forest. Sirius glanced around. Snape was on the other end of the grounds. Sirius watched as he entered the Quidditch pitch. 'Now's my chance.' With that Sirius snuck quietly into the Forbidden Forest. He followed a thin dirt path deep into the forest for what felt like hours before the path suddenly ended. Sirius continued to walk on. The forest was pitch dark and he couldn't tell whether it was nighttime or not. Finally he decided to start calling for Harry since he could no longer see anything and wouldn't have been able to see Harry even if he had been sitting directly next to where he was walking. "Harry! Harry! Harry where are you? Please Harry, if you're out there say something! Harry! Har..." Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

He had just emerged from behind a cluster of bushes and found himself mere yards behind a Yukeron. Sirius slowly pulled out his wand. Luckily the Yukeron hadn't noticed him yet, so he was granted the element of surprise. Sirius took a few steps closer to the Yukeron, and realized suddenly why the Yukeron had yet to notice him. The Yukeron was pacing back and forth at the edge of a wide ravine starring down into the depths of the darkness intently barring it's teeth as if it was waiting for something...'or someone!' Sirius snuck a little bit closer before firing a knockback jinx at it. It hit right on target. The Yukeron collapsed to the ground, but soon it was back on it's feet scampering away.

Once it was out of sight Sirius approached the edge of the ravine. Sirius peered down into its depths of solid darkness looking for any signs of Harry, but it was too dark to see anything. He called down into the darkness, but no reply came. Sirius was about to continue his search when something caught his eye. On a small limb of a plant growing on the side of the ravine was a piece of cloth. Sirius bent down and reached toward the cloth. Once in hand he examined it closely. Sure enough it was from a Hogwart's robe, and maybe even, with some luck, from Harry. Sirius called once more into the depths of the ravine, but to his dismay there was still no answer. Sirius was sure though that Harry was down there, so he conjured up a long piece of rope, and tying one end to the nearest tree, began his descent into the darkness. Only hoping that Harry was alive and unharmed.

...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...S...T...O...P...

melissa89: I deeply regret that I must revoke my previous comment. There will be quite a bit of slash. I apologize about the inconvenience, although I'm sure you've already forgotten about this fic anyways and if you haven't, I'm sorry!

Opal: Ok, it is going to be Harry/Severus slash. I changed my mind. Also, stunned, I like, but with Harry in such bad conditions, I don't think that would be good for his health.

RosieCotten: Uh they were just saying that. Wow, I really didn't hurry did I?

Padfootfe: Why thank you!

Menecarkawan: Fixed and not fixed, it's a forever work in progress. The whole Harry not being able to do magic is a big thing, trust me it will all be explained…eventually.

Dark Depressed Gothic Teenager: Ok, first I am not going to kiss your ass, cause I have no idea what diseases you have, second, when did I ever say I hate you or what ever other load of crap you're trying to spew, third please tell me you've said whatever word it is that you'll have to kill yourself for cause you're really annoying the hell out of me. Hopefully after a year of not updating, you'll have found a life and I'll never have to read another one of your 'reviews'. And finally, trust me when I say, you are not professional, I mean next time at least sign your review so I can ban you from reading my fanfic, or are you too gutless. And finally, be depressed somewhere else, and trust me you're no goth, I am and no goth I know would ever talk like you do so please F off! Cheers!

La Curious Kitty: Ok, first off, I don't think you're a bitch, you're simply giving opinion and not a bad question either. Well, I just though muggle medicine would make for a better dramatic effect, guess I over did it. Sorry. Like the proverb thing, definitely consider it. And thank you for all the wonderful compliments, I will try to erase that disappointment through better…well stuff, after this and the next two chapters that is. Anyways, sorry I almost abandoned it. Hope you still remember it.

XRazorblade KissesX: Wow, over a year is not a fast update in anyone's book. Sorry about that, anyways, Peter's going to be popping up quite a bit. Oh and some things are better left unsaid, or at least not said by Harry. You'll figure it out, if you're still reading this, that is. Well, enjoy this well overdo chapter.

Mysticruby: Not h/d anymore…sorry? And updating soon was never an option here. God am I disappointing!

SoBla: Well after over a year, you have convinced me to update. Isn't that amazing! Well hope you enjoy it and hope it gets better!


End file.
